Trials of the Heart, Book One: Hand in Hand
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Can a Jedi from the past help a Jedi from the future discover who she is...
1. One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I just warp it to my own fitting_

_Author's Note: Basically the idea for this story came from a story I wrote back in 1999 after seeing Episode I. Then when I started to write 'Destiny's Hand', I took most of the ideas from this same story. So from a simply story I wrote in 1999, I've managed to get two stories out of it….make sense? I hope so. Anyways, this story is completely AU – for once I'm not going by the books. So there is no Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and stuff like that. So enjoy! Please review, flame, or whatever you'd like to do._

SETTING: Roughly 30 years after Episode IV. Leia and Han were married eight years after the end of the war. Then Luke and Mara Jade ended up getting married about 2 years later….that was after she tried to kill him. The Solo twins are 22 years old and Anakin is 20. Then Ben Skywalker is 20 and his sister Hailey is 19.

So here we go….

**Chapter One:**

Hailey Amidala Skywalker had never been one for adventures. She didn't mind going to a planet to help her father settle a dispute there or even help out her Aunt Leia with diplomacy. But when she was offered the chance to leave home and find her place in the galaxy, she didn't want to.

Her cousins had all left home. And so had her brother. But she hadn't. And that worried her parents a great deal. Sure Hailey was a Jedi Knight, but that was about all. Yet that was to be expected when you are a Skywalker.

"Luke do you ever think she will leave home?" Mara asked her husband one night.

"Eventually I think she will. Right now I think she is just trying to figure out who she is and what path she wants to take."

"I think you are encouraging her to stay home. You can't bare to let your little girl leave."

Luke laughed a little and hugged his wife. "And can you bare to let her leave?"

Mara shook her head no. "I guess not. But I'm worried."

"I am too Mara. But at least she has agreed to train the young ones at the academy. So maybe that will help."

Mara sighed. She hoped her daughter would soon discover her path in life. Even if it meant becoming a Senator or something like that.

* * *

Hailey turned over in bed and curled up in a little ball. She knew her parents were talking about her again. They always talked about her. And it was always in a bad way and never in a good way like they talked about Ben. It was always 'we're worried about Hailey', while it was 'oh we're so proud of Ben.'

But it wasn't her fault. She knew that she had a destiny, but it just hadn't revealed itself to her. And she felt that going and exploring the galaxy wasn't the way to find it. There was one thing that she did know for a fact. Her destiny was intertwined with someone else.

* * *

"You found them where?" Luke asked.

"In a hidden chamber, deep below the Senate Building. If we hadn't of needed a new sewer system, then we would have never found them," Chief of State Cal Omas said.

Luke, Mara, and Hailey had been woken up bright and early by Leia who told them that the Chief of State wanted to meet with them about something that had been found the day before.

As they walked through the medical building on Courscant, Hailey had the weirdest feeling about something. It wasn't that she was getting sick or anything; it was something through the Force. And it was being directed right at her and no one else.

The small group entered a clean room, where two carbonite slabs lay on a table. "How long do you think that they have been frozen, Doctor?" Omas asked the Calmarian doctor that was in the room.

"I would say about 65 years."

"That would make it that they had to be frozen around the time that grandfather began training at the Jedi temple." Hailey said.

"And long before the Emperor came to power," Luke added.

"Do you think that they survived this long doctor?" Mara asked.

"Who knows? The only way to be certain is to reverse the freezing process."

Hailey looked at the two faces that were imbedded in carbonite. Then it dawned on her who it was.

"Um dad?" Hailey asked.

"Yes?" Luke said turning to his daughter.

"I would say that these men survived."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"That's Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars._

_Author's Note: Para las próximas dos semanas, después que yo estudio mi español, yo puedo escribir mis cuentos (for the next two weeks, after I study my Spanish, then I can write my stories) – Katie will be so proud! Don't worry I attempted my homework. Anywho, thanks to all those who reviewed chapter one! And that included several new people! YAYAYAYAYAYA! I dedicate this chapter to Padawan Sydney Bristow, whose previous review made me laugh. I could imagine someone falling out of their chair after what I wrote. Enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming!_

**Chapter Two:**

Everyone present turned and looked at Hailey like she had gone mad. Her father had a look of concern on his face, while her mother looked at her like she belonged in a center for mentally challenged species. The doctor and Cal Omas were a bit confused.

"Doctor could you excuse us for a second?" Omas asked.

The doctor gladly obliged, leaving Omas in the room with the Skywalkers. "Now Hailey how can you be certain this is who you say it is?" he asked her.

"Sir, I have done as much searching as my father has into Jedi history. This has to be Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am certain about that."

Luke looked at his daughter then at the Chief of State. For once in his life he had no idea what to say.

"I say we unfreeze them and see if Hailey is right." Mara said speaking up. "That's the only way."

Omas called the doctor back in the room and the unfreezing process began.

Slowly the carbonite melted away to reveal their faces. And Hailey had indeed been correct on saying who it was. Now to find out if they survived. Within seconds of the carbonite being completely melted away, each of the men took a deep breath in and then began coughing. Both of them seemed to be rather unaffected by hibernation sickness.

The older gentleman sat up and looked directly at that small group. "I have never seen any of you in my entire life."

"That's because Master Qui-Gon you've been frozen in carbonite for the past 65 years," Hailey said moving in front of the group. "We're not even sure how you and your apprentice ended up like this in the first place."

"Then we need to speak to the Jedi Council at once."

"That's going to be difficult. The Jedi Council as you knew it no longer exists." Luke said standing next to his daughter.

By then Obi-Wan had sat up as well as was listening intently to what was being said.

"What happened to it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That's a long story sir," Hailey said. "Perhaps Chief of State Omas might be willing to let us move some place more comfortable."

"Yes of course. Just so long as they return for a complete examination," Omas said quickly. He still wasn't sure about everything that was going on. It was all a bit odd to him.

Everyone agreed to Omas request.

Qui-Gon managed to stand up with ease, but Obi-Wan stumbled a little to get his footing.

"Here lean on me," Hailey said as she helped him get used to walking again. He smiled and told her thank you.

* * *

"What is the last thing that each of you remember?" Luke asked as the group sat in a meeting room that was in the medical facility.

"We arrived on Courscant with Queen Amidala of Naboo. After meeting with the Jedi Council about a young boy named Anakin Skywalker, everything is a bit fuzzy," Qui-Gon said.

"I remember that the council had told us to return to Naboo with the Queen, while the boy's fate would be determined later, Master." Obi-Wan said. "Then all is a blur."

Luke and Mara sat back and thought about things for a second. "Hailey fill them in. you are a better story teller then your mother and I are." Luke said to his daughter.

Suddenly everyone was looking at her. "Um let's see. After you returned to Naboo with the Queen and defeated the Trade Federation there, Master Qui-Gon died in a lightsaber battle with a Sith known as Darth Maul. In return Darth Maul was killed by Obi-Wan. The council promoted Obi-Wan to a Jedi Knight and allowed Anakin Skywalker to become his apprentice. Skip ahead about ten years and that is when the Clone Wars begin. Many systems were declaring their independence from the Republic and joining forces with Count Dooku, who was then a Sith…"

"Wait, Dooku was my Master. He couldn't of turned to the Sith!"

"Sorry but he did. Anyways the republic had a clone army and the separatists had a droid one. The Jedi Knights were assigned different squadrons and different assignments on where to engage the Separatists. Obi-Wan became a General while Anakin was his commander. Eventually Anakin was promoted to Jedi Knight. Then after about four years, the Clone Wars abruptly ended."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked intrigued by her story.

"The Chosen One turned to the Dark Side. He helped the new Emperor Palpatine destroy almost all of the Jedi including the younglings." Hailey said continuing.

"But why?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He was trying to save his wife from dying during child birth."

"But a Jedi can't marry! It's forbidden by the code!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan! Calm down!" Qui-Gon directed at his apprentice.

"Sorry master."

Hailey continued her story, trying not to laugh. "Rules are made to be broken. I've broken enough that I should know. Anyways, Anakin Skywalker became known as Darth Vader from then on. But Palpatine had used him for his powers and never ended up helping him in the way that Vader had wanted. In the end, Obi-Wan and Vader fought on Mustafar and Vader ended up falling into the lava. The only way that he survived was by living in a horrific black suit for the rest of his life."

"What about his wife and child?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They managed to survive thanks to Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. My father," Hailey said point at Luke, "was taken by Obi-Wan to Tatooine and raised by Anakin's step brother and his wife. Then my Aunt Leia was taken to Alderaan and raised in the royal court there. As for my grandmother, she was moved around a lot of avoid being detected by Vader."

"So your father and aunt are the offspring of the Chosen One?" Qui-Gon asked, finally putting all the pieces together in his mind.

"Yes. Continuing on, after about twenty years of having the Empire rule, Obi-Wan began to teach my father about the Force and being a Jedi. They were on their way to Alderaan, when the ship they were on was captured. Obi-Wan became one with the Force, while facing Vader again. He did this to allow my dad, aunt and their friends to escape. Eventually Vader figured out who my father was and tried to convince him to join the Sith, but it didn't work. After that incident, my dad returned to Master Yoda and finished his training. Then too, Master Yoda become one with the Force…"

Hailey continued telling her story all the way up to where they were now. And it took quite a while.

"Wow you are a good story teller." Obi-Wan said.

Everyone laughed.

"There is just one thing you never told us. Who did Anakin marry?"

"Padmé Amidala, the former Queen and Senator from Naboo. Well she's the Queen of Naboo again. That's jus because she's so well loved there."

It took Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a few seconds to absorb all that they had just learned. "Then if we are here now, how could we have done all of what you told us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Honestly we don't know," Luke said. "Hopefully, Cilghal, who is Jedi Knight, can figure that out. She is very well trained in healing arts."

That's when Hailey remembered. She had a training session with Cilghal that day! "Um. Father, may I be excused. I forgot that I have to meet with Cilghal like right now."

Luke nodded and Hailey bolted out of the door. She hated to keep Cilghal waiting.

* * *

"Hailey we've gone over these readouts a hundred times. And each and every time it says that they are both one hundred percent who they say they are." Cilghal said. It was later that afternoon. She and Hailey were going over the medical readouts of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"There had to be an explanation!" Hailey said collapsing into a chair. "Wait a second. Could a clone possibly have Force talents?"

"Well the clone of your father did."

"That has to be it! They were cloned! But done in such a way that they acted in the way that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did. That would be one advanced clone."

Cilghal looked back at the report that she held in her hand. "I think you might be on to something with the clone idea Hailey. Come here look at this."

Hailey got up and went to look over Cilghal's shoulder. She was pointing at the genetic make up of Qui-Gon Jinn on the holopad. "See this missing piece here."

"Yeah."

"That's an indicator that this person was cloned. And it's the same on the other report as well."

"But who would want to clone them then freeze the real ones in carbonite?"

"Someone who obviously was worried that the real ones could defeat them. Usually a clone is weaker then the original."

"My guess is Palpatine. What about you?" Hailey said.

Cilghal laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Want to come with me to tell father?" Hailey asked getting up to leave.

"No you go on and go. I have some other work to finish up." Cilghal said, as she began to straighten up. "Oh and Hailey, don't be late next time."

"I won't." Hailey said smiling as she headed back for the apartment she shared with her parents.

* * *

A.N. #2: I have no idea about clones…so I made it up! smiles I hope ya'll liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW! 


	3. Three

Author's Note and Disclaimer: You know the routine…ok here we go with another chapter! Right now my mind is focused on this story. But have no fear; I will update my other ones! This would have been up sooner, but had been down most of the day. So enjoy and please leave reviews!

Chapter Three:

"My Lord, the spores are ready to be released."

The dark figure standing against the cruiser window said nothing. He just starred out into the infinite vastness of space.

"My Lord?"

"I heard you the first time, Denka. But it's not the right time. She needs to be on Naboo first."

"Why Naboo?"

"That world is precious to her. Then after Naboo, we will go after the rest of her family. Now leave."

"Yes my Lord."

Soon after Denka left the room, a young woman entered. She walked over and stood next to the young man as she intertwined her arm with his. "I heard Denka talking to you," she quietly said.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Soon my love, we will rule this galaxy."

The young man turned and looked at her as he pulled her closer to him. "Yes soon."

They softly kissed.

* * *

"So we were cloned?" Obi-Wan asked for a third time, not believing what he had just heard. 

"Yes you both were cloned. My best guess and this is simply a guess, is that Palpatine knew that Qui-Gon had located the Chosen One who would help destroy the Sith. So somehow he rigged some very advanced clones of you both."

"So if they hadn't of been cloned then there possibly wouldn't have been a Darth Vader?" Luke asked his daughter.

"Possibly. But I can't say for sure. Its just that a clone is usually weaker then the original."

Qui-Gon had sat by and listened to all that Hailey was telling them.

"Master what do you think?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think we make best at what the Force has bestowed upon us."

Obi-Wan was in shock at what his master said.

"I'll talk to Chief of State Omas tomorrow about setting you both up with a place to stay. For tonight, please be our guests." Mara said.

"We would be honored," Qui-Gon said.

"Don't forget that I leave for the academy first thing in the morning for a few days before going to see grandma," Hailey said trying to leave the room quickly to avoid more confrontation with her parents.

"Stop right there." Mara said.

Hailey stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes mother?"

"You know that you aren't allowed to fly alone, especially not in the _Star Runner_. Either you find a copilot or go talk to your Uncle."

Hailey would had argued with her mother until she got her way, but she knew better then to argue in front of guests.

"Obi-Wan can go with Hailey." Qui-Gon said out of nowhere.

Both Obi-Wan and Hailey looked at the older Jedi in shock.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan take this chance to see what has changed. Things are different now. Go out and see what this new Jedi Order has to offer. I'm sure you will be fine." Qui-Gon simply said.

"What are you going to do then Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was going to stay here and see if Master Skywalker would fill me in more and what has happened. And also get reacquainted with the Force."

"Then it's settled! I have a copilot now. But I'm off to bed. Good night." Hailey said as she left the room.

Soon after she left, everyone else followed suit and headed off to bed.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Obi-Wan asked the next morning, as he and Hailey had just made their jump to hyperspace. 

"Yavin 4. It's where my father established the Jedi Academy right before my brother was born."

"So let me make sure I have everything correct. Palpatine became the Emperor and ruled for about twenty years until your Aunt Leia went looking for me. Well really my clone. That's how your father got tangled in this mess. Soon there after he trained with my clone somewhat then also with Master Yoda. And it was your grandfather, who turned back from the dark side and destroyed the Emperor. Am I correct?"

Hailey smiled and nodded yes. "Just do me one favor please," she asked.

"What's that?"

"Don't mention that you were a clone or anything like that."

"Why not?"

"Honestly a lot of people will think you have gone mad."

"I can handle that. But could you explain to me one other thing."

"Sure."

"What are the differences between the Jedi of old and the Jedi of now?"

"Well let's see. Jedi can get married now. We've found it helps keep the Jedi trainee numbers higher. Plus love between two people is a powerful thing. If my grandfather was still alive I bet he would agree. Also, some Jedi do have possessions, unlike before when attachment to objects was forbidden."

"Like you have the _Star Runner_."

"Correct. That's really it. Oh and we don't define a Jedi Padawan by their haircuts, like yours. Since there aren't many of us, we haven't taken to doing the Master-apprentice idea yet. But slowly we are."

"Do families willingly send their children to the academy?"

"Sometimes. But often the children come from high-ranking officials such as my aunt or the Prince and Princess of the Hapes System. Also there are many older Jedi who have trained under my father, like Cilghal."

"When did you start training?"

"When I was little, I learned simply things. But I didn't train fulltime until I was around nine."

"Why?"

"My cousins, brother and I were often sent away with our nanny Winter for our own protection."

"Protection from what?"

"People who would love to have control of Darth Vader's grandchildren. Eventually my parents, aunt and uncle decided it was better to keep us with them."

"What made them change their minds?"

"The countless times one of us or even all of us were kidnapped. The entire time I only wanted to be with my grandmother on Naboo. I felt safe when I was there."

Obi-Wan sat there quietly. He would have never thought that one individual could have such a profound impact on so many people. Eventually he spoke up again. "You seem to have a strained relationship with your parents. Why is that?"

Hailey simply laughed a little. "Strained is putting it mildly. It's more like little to non-existent. Sure at times we get along but most of the time we don't. I think the simply love my brother more. He seems to be the perfect one who always does everything that is asked of him. And who already knows his place in the galaxy."

"And you don't?"

She shook her head no. "Not at the moment."

"But I thought that once you are a Jedi Knight that is all you can be."

"That's true. But also my cousin Jaina, who is a Jedi Knight and is married, is also in command of part of the military. Then Jacen and Anakin work with the military as well. My brother is a hotshot flyer who simply travels around looking for adventure. But none of that is for me. I'm beginning to think that being a healer is where I should be in life. Either that or a Senator. My grandmother would love me to be a Senator."

"What about your parents?"

"They just want me out of the house. Besides Jakob said I could live with him. But I doubt that my father would go for that one. I may have a relationship problem with my parents, but it's really my mother I don't get along with. The one thing that drives her insane is that fact that I'm daddy's little girl. And I will always be that."

Obi-Wan laughed a little. "Who is Jakob?" he then asked.

"Oh that's my boyfriend. He's second in command of Jacen's squadron. I rarely see him anyways, so living with him wouldn't work out."

Obi-Wan was about to say something, but the control panel of the _Star Runner_ began to beep.

"We're almost there. We should be dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes." Hailey said happily. "I think you'll like it on Yavin."

Hailey turned and smile brightly at Obi-Wan. He softly smiled back. He hoped he could adjust to living in a different time then he had always known.

"I have one more question. Why do you have to have a copilot?"

Hailey shrugged her shoulders. "I fly like my Uncle Han. And that worries my parents. Let's just leave it at that."


	4. Four

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who review! And yes, let's go stalking Katie! We'll find that guy of yours! Hehe. Anywho, enjoy this chapter! I'm having fun writing it. And I promise a chapter of Destiny's Hand is coming sometime this week. _

Chapter Four:

"Hailey! Hailey!"

as soon as the _Star Runner_ had landed, Rai and Rachel Hundai were there waiting for Hailey. The twin 13-year-old girls couldn't wait to see their Master. Hailey had promised them that she would practice their lightsaber skills when she returned from Courscant.

Perched on Rai's shoulder was a foxsquirrel named Gishi, who belonged to Hailey. Gishi knew full well that her owner had returned.

The gangplank lowered and Hailey appeared beneath the ship.

"Hailey!" the two girls said at the same time as they ran up to their master and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"We missed you Hailey!" Rachel said.

"And so did Gishi!" Rai added. Gishi was squeaking happily on Rai's shoulder then jumped over to Hailey's shoulder and nuzzled against her owner's cheek.

Hailey smiled big and hugged the girls once again. "I missed you both too. Did you behave for Tionne and Kam?"

They both shook their heads yes.

"Good," Hailey said looking behind her as Obi-Wan made his way down the gangplank. "Rai. Rachel. This is my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Knight like me. Obi-Wan, this is Rai and Rachel Hundai. You could say that they are my apprentices."

Obi-Wan smiled at the girls and said hello. They told him hello back. Gishi squeaked on Hailey's shoulder. She obviously was upset that Hailey hadn't introduced her. "Oh this is Gishi. She is a foxsquirrel from Naboo. They don't get very big, but they can be violent. But Gishi isn't. I saved her life and nursed her back to health."

"I'm beginning to think that you should be a healer." Obi-Wan said as the small group made their way towards the larger temple complex. Hailey just smiled.

* * *

Much to Hailey's relief, her father had called ahead of their arrival to explain to the older Jedi Knights and Masters about the find on Courscant and that Obi-Wan would be with Hailey. He also instructed them to treat him like anyone else and not to ask a lot of questions.

For the rest of the day, Obi-Wan watched various instructors teach the young Jedi children. Many of their lessons reminded him about his lessons in the Temple when he was young.

"How about some lightsaber practice?" Hailey asked coming up to him a little while later that afternoon.

He noticed that she had changed into a different tunic and her long sandy blonde hair was put up in a messy bun.

"Sure but I may be a bit rusty," he said as took off his robe.

"Yeah you haven't practiced in 65 years," Hailey said holding a lightsaber out to him. "You might need that."

Obi-Wan smiled as he took the lightsaber from her and powered it on. The blue-white blade sprung to life. And that soft hum of the blade was such a comfort to him. Hailey took a position across from him and powered hers on. She held out a dark blue blade.

"Remember just practice, no injuries." Hailey said.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said as he lunged first, but Hailey was too fast. She did a forward flip over him and landed behind him. And she managed to block his next strike from on her knees. As she stood up, they were still sparring. They continued this deep into the jungle. Finally Hailey tripped over a stone and managed to bring Obi-Wan down along with her. They lay there in a tangle for a minute or two.

Obi-Wan was first to his feet then he helped her up. When she stood up, she tripped again over the stone that made her fall in the first place. Obi-Wan caught her as she fell a second time.

"Ok I was wrong. Maybe its you who is a bit rusty." Obi-Wan said as he steadier her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stupid rock." Hailey said as she dusted herself off.

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Hailey! There's a call coming in from Jacen. He says it's important." Tionne said as her voice rang over Hailey's comlink.

"I'll be right there," she answered. "Come on. I'll show you to your room so you can clean up before evening meal."

Obi-Wan followed as Hailey lead the way back to the Temple.

* * *

"Hailey are you sitting down?" Jacen asked his cousin.

"No. I rather stand."

The holographic image of Jacen Solo rolled his eyes then began. "Jakob has resigned his command."

"What?" Hailey asked confused. "He would never give up his spot in the Twin Suns."

"I've noticed that the past few weeks, he would disappear during leave and he was acting very odd. Not like he does when he's with you. And he turned in his resignation not an hour ago. Then he packed up his stuff and disappeared. Have you talked to him recently?"

"I talked to him about three days ago. But I haven't seen him in almost three months. We've talked via holonet but that's about it."

"Did you not notice anything different?"

Hailey thought to herself for a second or two. "Yeah I kinda did now that you mention it. He always seemed to be in a hurry to end our calls. It was like he was trying to drive me away."

"And that's how he has been acting around here."

"Thanks Jacen."

"No problem Hailey. I just thought that you might like to know since I know he was supposed to meet you on Naboo for that party of grandma's. But is it true about what was found?"

Hailey laughed. "Yeah its true."

"That's awesome! Two Jedi Knights from grandfather's time."

Hailey just shook her head in amazement. Jacen could act like such a kid at times.

"Now Hailey take it easy tonight," he said seriously all of the sudden.

"Jacen don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Promise me that?"

"I promise."

"Good."

Hailey smiled slightly. At least someone in her family was worried about her. "Its time for evening meal. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Jacen and tell Tenel Ka hello."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

After evening meal, Obi-Wan was looking for Hailey. He had a quick question for her. He wanted to know if the academy had a training probe. He felt that he needed some solo lightsaber practice.

"Hi Obi-Wan!" Rai said coming towards him in the hall. Her sister was close behind.

"Hello. Have either of you seen Hailey? I have a question for her."

"She went to her secret spot." Rachel said.

"Rachel! No one is supposed to know where she is! She told us that!" Rai hissed at her twin.

Obi-Wan just looked at them both confused. "Please tell me. I won't tell her who told me."

After a few seconds, Rai gave in. "She went up to the top of the temple. But I would leave her alone."

"Why?"

Neither girl said anything, which worried Obi-Wan briefly. That was until he heard Hailey's voice down the hall. "Don't tell her we told you anything!" Rachel said as she and Rai ran the other way down the hallway towards the room they shared together.

Obi-Wan looked back at Hailey who was practically beside him now. "What are they up to?"

"I have no idea," Obi-Wan quickly said. He hated to lie, but he could feel that something was bugging Hailey deep down. It was as if she was sad.

"Well I'm about to turn in for the night. Is there anything else you need before I go to bed?"

He shook his head no. "nothing that I can think of."

She smiled slightly at him then turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning then. Come on Gishi!"

Obi-Wan watched her leave and head down the hallway and enter a room. Not far behind her, Gishi scurried towards her from some random location and followed her into the room.

Even after Hailey had gone to bed, he felt the same sadness that he had felt earlier. But instead of just coming from Hailey, it seemed to be coming from the entire academy. And that made him more determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"_HANNAH!"_

_Hailey quickly ran over to her sister's side and desperately tried to stop the bleeding. But she couldn't. Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_I'll stop it Hannah. I promise I will."_

"_Its too late. I'll always be with you." Hannah said placing her shaky hand against Hailey's cheek. _

"_No Hannah hang on! I can save you! I know I can!"_

_Hannah's eyes slowly closed for the last time. Hailey shook her desperately, but it was to no avail. She hugged her sister's body close to her and cried…_

Hailey sat up breathing hard. She knew that she would have this dream. It was inevitable. And there was only one thing that she could do to take her mind off of it all.

* * *

Obi-Wan had never been much of a sleeper. Especially when something was bugging him. And what was bugging him was he had no idea why the entire academy seemed to be sad. Or maybe it was just that Hailey's sadness was just so strong.

He quietly walked through the Yavin jungle in the early morning hours. He tried searching the Force for answers to his questions about what was wrong, but he found nothing. As he emerged from the jungle, he came upon Hailey practicing her lightsaber skills against four training probes. He silently watched her block all their blasts at her. Then suddenly she took one swipe and the four probes fell to the ground, cut cleanly in half.

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to do to them." Obi-Wan said coming up behind her. She didn't say a word to him, but hung her head down. He moved next to her. There he could tell that she was softly crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Still she said nothing, but she did wrap her arms around his neck in a hug and cried into his shoulder. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He didn't say anything to her, just held her as she cried.


	5. Five

_Author's Note: I love reviews! Thanks to all those who review! YA'LL ROCK! And if you are wondering, Katie and I didn't go stalking…..the dude called her instead! Enjoy this chapter and the more reviews I get the faster I post a new chapter!_

Chapter Five:

A gentle breeze rustled through the trees as day broke across the 4th moon of Yavin. Life was beginning to emerge all across the jungle moon. Yet there were two individuals that had been up well before any of that had taken place.

Hailey sighed deeply as she leaned back against the huge stones of the Great Temple. Very few people could understand the turmoil that was tearing her apart. But there were people who worried about her.

Next to her, Obi-Wan sat patiently waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. Earlier he had held her for a good while, as she cried into his shoulder. And now he was waiting to hear why she had cried.

"A year ago, my twin sister and I were sent to Tatooine to check out some usual activity going on there. My father kept getting visions of evil going on there. Now honestly who would choose Tatooine of all places? Anyways, Hannah and I were checking things out when we discovered that the Sith had reemerged. This woman named Lady Adrella was the one who was in control there. They had taken over what used to be the Hutts' territory and were trying to get other outlying star systems to join in their cause."

"What was their cause?"

"The destruction of the Jedi once and for all. I know its been tried before, but this time they were going about it differently. They were trying to unite all the beings that the Jedi had supposedly wronged. Well Hannah and I ended up getting into a show down against Lady Adrella and her apprentice, Dyon Leeigh. Hannah fought Lady Adrella while I took on Leeigh. We didn't mean to get separated but we did. I finished off Leeigh quickly and easily. And when I was on my way back to help Hannah, I felt her dying. By the time I got to her it was too late. Lady Adrella had mortally wounded her. I tried healing her the best I could, but it didn't help. She died in my arms," Hailey said trying to fight back the tears that were about to spill over again.

Obi-Wan gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You can cry Hailey. Its ok."

She paused for second and took a deep breath, then continued with her story. "After Hannah died, I took a downward spiral. You know how twins have a special bond between them?"

"Yes."

"Well it was like part of my soul was gone. My identical twin was gone. My best friend was gone. The day that I was installed as a Jedi Knight, I cried the entire day. I could care less about being a Knight. I just wanted my sister back. And that worried my parents."

"Is that why your relationship is strained?"

Hailey slowly nodded yes. "I just feel that my mom blames me for everything. That's why she and I don't get along that well anymore. Sure we have mother-daughter moments, but those are few and far between. My dad has tried again and again to get through to me. Eventually he did. That's one reason I agreed to teach at the academy. Then the real reason they won't let me fly by myself is mainly due to the fact that I will someday have my revenge on Lady Adrella. They think that I will just go seeking her and cause all hell to break loose. Kinda like my grandfather did right before…"

She trailed off.

"Right before what?"

"You cut off his legs and arm. Well really your clone did. But that's beside the point. He did return to the light in the end."

"But a Jedi isn't supposed to seek revenge."

"I know that. I get lectured about it all the time. So basically I've decided that if I just run across her, then I'll have my revenge. She is a Sith after all. And the Sith are the sworn enemies of the Jedi. So see it all works out."

"I guess." Obi-Wan said concerned a little.

"Don't worry, I won't turn to the Dark side. My brother said he would take me down if I did. And I don't doubt it."

"Well do you feel better now?"

Hailey softly smiled at him. "Yeah I do. Thank you for listening."

"No problem."

* * *

After morning meal, Obi-Wan helped Hailey teach some younglings how to use a training probe to develop their lightsaber skills. That lasted for the most of the day.

Late in the afternoon, two X-wing fighters approached Yavin 4. As soon as Hailey felt who it was through the Force, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Excuse me for a second. Can you handle this?" she asked Obi-Wan.

"Sure."

He watched as she took off running towards the hanger bay. He wondered who was here now.

* * *

"How's my little sis!" Ben said hugging Hailey tightly. She may be younger then he was, but she was also a good head shorter then Ben as well.

"I've had better days."

"We would have been here last night, but Uncle Luke held us up on Courscant," Anakin Solo said taking his turn at hugging Hailey.

"So you both met Qui-Gon?" she asked, as the trio walked out of the hanger bay.

"He's very interesting. I wish we could had talked to him more." Anakin said.

"But we know that his apprentice came with you here. So where is he?" Ben asked.

"He's teaching my class right now."

Something, no someone caught Hailey's eye. "You two go on. I'll meet up with you in a second," she said walking away from her brother and cousin. They watched her walk away, before they continued on their way.

Hailey walked towards the _Star Runner_, where a dark figure stood. But she wasn't scared of this figure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," the young man said.

She looked at Jakob oddly. Something didn't seem right to her. He would never just show up at the Academy unannounced. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too."

"But we need to talk."

Hailey pulled away from him and just starred. "Well?" she asked.

"I know that you've probably heard about me resigning my post."

"Yeah," she said.

"My feelings towards being in the Twin Suns changed, as well as towards you."

She stood there silent for a moment. She couldn't believe what was going on. Jakob couldn't be breaking up with her! Not on this day! Any day but this day.

"Hailey?" he gently asked, touching her shoulder. She pulled back from her.

"Leave. Leave and never come near me again!" she said forcefully pointing away from her.

He didn't say anything as he walked away from her. She watched him leave. But for some odd reason, she wasn't upset about it like she thought that she would be. Yes she was mad for how he treated her, but she knew it wasn't the end of the galaxy.

* * *

"So he just showed up here and said 'I don't love you anymore'?" Ben said mimicking some kind of funny voice. He was simply trying to make his sister feel better. And as usual it worked.

"Yeah just about. But I really don't care. It's his loss."

Ben turned and looked at Hailey in shock. "The last guy who broke up with you, you wanted me to go teach a lesson to."

"I know. But that's not the case this time. I knew that this was coming."

"Does a certain recently unfrozen Jedi Knight have anything to do with your feelings?" Ben asked slyly.

Hailey turned and looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he had said that! "No!" Hailey said stammering out a response.

Ben laughed and hugged his sister. "I was just giving you a hard time," he said.

Hailey smiled and hugged him back. But maybe Ben had a point? Could she be falling for Obi-Wan Kenobi?


	6. Six

_Author's Note: The more feedback I get the faster I write! And so far I've been getting a ton of feedback! Thank you everyone! Enjoy this chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but it made more sense to end it where I did._

Chapter Six:

"Both of you have to be perfect. No fighting. And always do as I say."

Hailey starred down Rai and Rachel. They knew that Hailey was serious about what she was saying. "We promise Hailey," they both said in unison.

"Now there will be one night when you have to stay in your chambers. My grandmother is having some kind of formal dinner and I have to be there. And that is the night that you both have to behave the best."

Once again the twins promised that they would behave.

"Good. Now let's go!"

The two girls ran up the gangplank of the _Star Runner_. Hailey had been given permission to take the twins with her to Naboo. She was going to start training them on a one to one basis. After her father and Master Qui-Gon had spent sometime discussing Jedi matters, both old and new, Luke had decided that it was time to try an apprentice format.

Since Hailey was already close to the twins, he thought that they would be a perfect pair. Besides she had already been working with them one on one for a while now. But that had only been while she was at the academy and not off planet.

"Are you two coming to Naboo?" Hailey asked her brother and cousin as they approached her along with Obi-Wan.

"And miss seeing you in a dress. Of course we'll be there!" Anakin said. Ben agreed.

Hailey just rolled her eyes. She swore sometimes that Anakin was really Ben's twin brother. They always were together. She figured it was because out of all the Solo and Skywalker children, they were the only ones without a twin.

"So are we racing there?" Ben asked.

"Of course. I have my title to defend." Hailey said as she and Obi-Wan headed up the gangplank of the _Star Runner._ Ben and Anakin stood there for a minute after they had left.

"Do you think she likes him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I do. If she didn't then she would have made you or myself go after Jakob. But does he like her in return?" Anakin replied.

"He is from the old Jedi order and they weren't allowed to love. But who knows." Ben said turning and heading towards his X-wing. Anakin followed right behind him.

* * *

"I like Obi-Wan! He's really nice." Rai said. 

"Me too! I think he's cute!" Rachel added.

Hailey laughed at her two apprentices. "He's too old for you, Rachel, by about 12 years," she said as she finished the braid in Rai's hair. "There you go Rai. Your turn Rachel."

The twins changed places, so that Rachel sat in front of Hailey and Rai sat across from them. Gishi was soundly sleeping up on a shelf, high above them. She loved sleeping in high, out of the way places.

"So do you like him, Hailey?" Rai asked.

"Yes but as a friend."

"Do you think he's cute?" Rachel asked.

"What are with all the questions you two?"

Neither girl said anything.

"He's kinda cute." Hailey finally admitted

"We knew it!" the twins said at the same time.

"Shh! Keep it down. If either of you tell him, then I'm going to take on new apprentices. And if you do tell him, I'll make sure that your next master is boring. Like my father! Got it?"

The twins nodded yes with huge smiles on their faces. They had dirt on Hailey and they loved that.

"Good. Now you both find something quiet to do. I'm going to meditate."

The twins left the room as Hailey took up a position on the floor. After the year anniversary of her sister's death and Jakob breaking up with her, she was stressed to the max. Mediation was the only thing that could calm her. She closed her eyes and let the Force surround her. She kept slamming into something in the Force. And whatever it was, it wasn't nice. It was dark and foreboding.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was going to have to call and talk to her father about that when they landed on Naboo. She had felt this dark presence growing the past few months. And ever since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been found, it seemed to get bigger. But it wasn't from them. That she knew. It was from something that she couldn't grasp.

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Obi-Wan sat lost in thought as well as the _Star Runner_ traveled through hyperspace. It had been almost a week since he and Qui-Gon had been unfrozen. And since then, various images began coming to him in his sleep. 

He saw images of battles he never fought. A death that he never had. People he knew but had grown old. The fall of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith.

"Hey you ok?"

Obi-Wan lost his train of thought as Hailey sat down next to him in the copilot's seat. "Yeah I was just thinking about something."

"Everything alright?"

He shook his head no. "I think somehow I'm remembering a life that I didn't have."

Hailey sat there and thought about it for a second. "The only thing that I can think of is that somehow your spirit's clone is melding with you now. I know it sounds weird, but the Force does work in mysterious ways."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Especially after this past week."

Hailey laughed slightly. "I know it's been a crazy week, but I know that you'll fit in. just give it more time."

"I hope so," he said, a bit unsure. But the smile on Hailey's face made him feel better. "So you're grandmother is the Queen of Naboo, right?"

"Yup. And she was Queen when you and Master Qui-Gon helped her a long time ago."

"I remember that. Vaguely but I do. So how did she manage to become Queen again?"

"During the reign of Emperor Palpatine, she was in hiding, moving from planet to planet. Yes, there was a fake funeral for her on Naboo to throw the Emperor and my grandfather off track. So once the Empire was destroyed, she came out of hiding and was reunited with my father and aunt. As for the planet of Naboo, it had been spared for the most part from the wrath of Palpatine. Then shortly thereafter she became Queen again, after much begging and pleading from the people of the planet. Then there was an amendment to the Nubian constitution that made her Queen until she died. Then things would go back to the way that they were."

"And the people agreed to this?" Obi-Wan asked a little shocked.

Hailey nodded yes. "They had to vote on it first. And if I remember correctly, there was very few votes against it."

* * *

Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker stood patiently in the hanger bay, waiting the arrival of her grandchild and an unexpected guest. When Hailey had told her that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been found frozen in carbonite, she was in shock and a bit hurt. If Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't of been cloned, there was a chance that Anakin would still be with her today, instead of waiting on the other side of the Force for her. 

Yet Padmé had learned a long time ago to always make the best of every situation. And in this case, instead of one of her five remaining grandchildren, three were coming to see her that day.

"Your highness, you might want to move to the side. Remember what happened last time your grandchildren were racing," one of the pilots in the hanger bay said.

Padmé smiled to herself and moved to the side. The last time that Hailey and Ben were racing, they almost crash landed.

And just after she had moved to the side, the Nubian cruiser that she had given to Hailey named _Star Runner_ made a gentle landing in the hanger bay. And a few seconds later, the two X-wings belonging to Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo landed as well. She knew Hailey had once again, won the race there.

"GRANDMA!" the three of them yelled as the all made their way towards Padmé, who was waiting for them with open arms.

"My dears! Oh how I've missed you all." Padmé said as she hugged each of them. Well actually Anakin and Ben hugged her, since they were so much taller then she was, while Hailey was about her height.

Hailey was the last one who she hugged. "How are you Hailey?"

"Never better grandma," she answered with a smile on her face. Padmé knew something was up. This was the first time in a long time that Hailey had been truly happy.

"Now who are these lovely young ladies?" Padmé asked looking over Hailey's shoulder.

"Oh these are my apprentices, Rai and Rachel Hundai," Hailey said turning towards them and motioning for the girls to come over. Rai and Rachel slowly walked to the side of Hailey. Neither of them had ever met a real Queen before.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Padmé said.

The two girls smiled and said thank you to her.

When Padmé looked back up, she saw him. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked exactly the same way he had when she first met him and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. She smiled gently at him and nodded her head at him. She still wasn't sure how to go about talking to him.

* * *

"I've felt this disturbance as well. I'll keep meditating on it and you do the same." 

"I will dad." Hailey said to the holographic image of her father.

"Is your brother and Anakin there?"

"Yeah they are doing something for grandma right now."

"Will you have them contact me as soon as they are done. Oh and make sure Obi-Wan is with them as well."

Hailey told him that she would and she ended the transmission. Now she needed to talk to her grandmother.

As she left her room, she saw her bother, cousin and Obi-Wan all coming towards her. "Ben! Dad said for you to contact him as soon as possible. And he wants Anakin and Obi-Wan with you as well." Hailey said walking up to them.

"Did he say what for?" Ben asked.

"Nope. But where is grandma?"

"She's in the throne room, waiting for you."

Hailey said thanks and walked off.

* * *

"You have so much of your grandfather in you, do you realize that?" 

Hailey smiled. "More then you know grandma. Mom and dad were really worried that after Hannah died, that I was going to turn to the dark side."

"I was worried as well. But now…but now something is different. Something has brought about a changed in you. You are so much happier."

"Grandma I don't know what has come over me. But one thing I know is that things are going to be better from now on."

"Good. Now you better go get ready for the State Dinner tonight. Your dress is hanging in your wardrobe."

Hailey stood up and left the room. And Padmé was all smiles as her youngest grandchild left the room.

'_She's in love,'_ Padmé thought to herself. _'and she doesn't even know it yet…'

* * *

_

Denka had managed to infiltrate the Royal Palace on Naboo. This night was the night that their plan would unfold.

All the plates had been set at the long table. So he knew exactly where the Queen would be sitting. He carefully took a small vial out of his pocket and gently sprinkled the clear and odorless spores all across the Queen's plate. 

Then he moved over and sprinkled a tiny, tiny amount onto Hailey Skywalker's plate. Lord Lyanus had told him to make sure the Queen died quickly, but he had made no mention of the Skywalker girl. So he took it upon himself to make sure she died a slow and agonizing death that would take several years to happen. Plus a few spores were undetectable until it was too late.


	7. Seven

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews! And if you don't, please do! Reviews make me smile and really happy! Oh I know that I changed the title somewhat. But this is the first part of a four part story. Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven:

"You look just like a princess!" Rachel said, squealing with delight.

"Yeah! I wish I could wear a dress like yours. Its so pretty." Rai added. Gishi squeaked in agreement.

Hailey smiled as she smoothed down the edges of her dress as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was a baby blue with light pink around the edges. The baby blue color brought out her bluish green eyes more. Then the material was loose and it also fit her petite frame perfectly.

"Now what should I do to my hair?" she asked, turning around to look at Rai and Rachel.

"Wear it up." Rai said.

"No down! And curly! You never wear your hair down anymore." Rachel said pleading her case.

"Down and curly it is!" Hailey said as she let her long curly hair fall around her shoulders.

The girls and Gishi continued to watch her finish getting ready. "Now promise me that you both will be in bed by the time I get back tonight. Gishi can sleep with you as well."

The twins headed off to their room along with Gishi. "Oh Hailey, we think Obi-Wan will like that dress." Rai said sticking her head back in the doorway. A pillow quickly hit her in the face.

"Scat!" Hailey said to them.

All the way down the hall, she could hear them giggling. She just shook her head in amazement at her two apprentices, as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving.

* * *

"You know if mom and dad saw you like this, I think they might die of shock."

Hailey playfully hit her brother in his arm as he escorted her to where the State Dinner was being held. "They have seen me in a dress before. Just not often!"

Ben smiled at her. "Well I think you look gorgeous. Just don't get too many proposals tonight. Anakin and I don't want to fight off too many guys tonight."

"And how many cute guys are going to be here tonight? Probably not many and probably not many even close to our ages. I thought that it was just representatives from various Outer Rim planets."

"It is, but you never know. Oh before I forget. Guess who was installed this afternoon."

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan. Dad and Master Qui-Gon performed the ceremony via holovid. That's why he needed me to call him."

As the entered the Dining hall, Hailey made a mental note to congratulate Obi-Wan later that night.

* * *

During the dinner, everyone was split up among the various guests. Obi-Wan was lucky that the representatives that he was sitting close to, weren't that talkative, unlike Hailey, Ben and Anakin, who had to constantly be engaged in conversation. So that gave him time to watch Hailey's ever move. There was an air about her that had come about once they had arrived on Naboo. She had been right. This was the one place she felt at home. He also admitted to himself, that she looked amazing in the dress she was wearing.

But there was something else that was bugging him. Something he had never felt before. Could it possibly be that he was falling for Hailey? No he couldn't be. He was now a Jedi Knight and he had been taught that a Jedi wasn't supposed to love. But this was a different time and place. Master Qui-Gon had told him to go out and see what this new Jedi Order had to offer him and maybe he had found it. Maybe it was the chance to love and be loved in return.

* * *

"Did you place the spores on the Queen's plate?"

"Yes Lord Lyanus," Denka said kneeling before his Master. "As well as the female Skywalker."

"What!"

Denka told him again what he had done. Lord Lyanus was about to Force strangle Denka, but Lady Adrella stopped him. "I think it's a good thing. Have her take her time to die and meet her sister on the other side."

Lyanus said nothing, yet turned and left the room.

"You did very well Denka. Now you may leave," lady Adrella said.

"Yes my lady."

As Denka left the room, Lady Adrella turned and looked out upon Byss. _"She is his undoing, even after he broke her heart. Good thing she will die a long, agonizing death. There is no cure for the spores,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

After the dinner was complete, all the representatives began to mix and mingle among each other. And Hailey went looking for the one person she had yet to talk to all night long – Obi-Wan.

She found him standing out on one of the balconies over looking the city of Theed. The lights of the capital sparkled like a thousand tiny stars.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked moving next to him.

"Yeah it is," he said without looking at her.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, she noticed that his Padawan braid had been cut off. That reminded her. "I heard you were installed this afternoon. Congrats on that."

"Thanks. But it just doesn't feel right."

"Just because you didn't formally go through a Jedi Trial does mean you don't deserve being a Knight now. I didn't go through a formal trial myself. I was knighted because of how I handled myself against Lady Adrella."

"But that's different," he said still not looking at her.

"No its not. You were probably more then ready for the Trials before you ended up in the carbonite. And you probably are still more qualified then I am. Besides now you have the chance to find the path that the Force wants you to go down."

"You don't even know what the Force wants you to do," Obi-Wan said turning and looking at her in the moonlight.

"Yeah I know. But I'm beginning to figure out what it is," she said softly smiling at him. Obi-Wan noticed that her eyes had a soft sparkle to them.

It was then that Obi-Wan didn't know what came over him – whether it was the Force working in mysterious ways or simply his emotions finally surfacing. He gently brushed a strain of loose hair from her face then leaned down and softly kissed Hailey's lips.

Much to his surprise, Hailey didn't pull away, but held it. Their kiss lasted for several minutes until he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I…I…shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me," he said quickly then turned and walked away.

Hailey wanted to yell at him to come back, but she found that she couldn't. She was still in shock from the kiss.

High above the balcony, Rai and Rachel had witnessed the entire thing as they watched through their bedroom window. They couldn't wait to bother Hailey about it!

* * *

Hailey slowly walked to her bedroom in a daze. She still couldn't believe that just had happened. She lay down on her bed and let the images of that moment replay over and over again in her mind.

She didn't know or when she fell asleep. Or even how she got into her nightgown. But in the early morning hours, Hailey awoke suddenly; as well as Ben, Anakin and Obi-Wan. There was a disturbance in the Force. And Hailey was the first to act upon it.

"GRANDMA!" she cried jumping out of bed and tearing down the hall in a Jedi Force enhanced run.


	8. Eight

_AN: This is an updated chapter – enjoy and please leave feedback! See Ch 1 for disclaimers_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Hailey felt like her entire world was crashing down around her. It had been six hours since she had thrown the palace into frenzy. And it had been six hours since Hailey had found her grandmother gasping for air in her bed.

She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, while Ben and Anakin paced the room. Gishi gently rubbed up against Hailey's neck in an effort to comfort her – she knew that something was upsetting Hailey. Obi-Wan had taken the twins to the river to keep them occupied, so Hailey didn't have to worry about them.

The royal physician was in with Padmé at the moment. Soon everyone would hopefully know what was wrong and what was going to happen.

The door to the Queen's bedroom opened and the doctor came out into the hall. All three of Padmé 's grandchildren were immediately focused on him. But they didn't need to hear it from him. They could tell it in his face.

"I've done all that I can," he gently said.

"But doctor, what is happening to her?" Ben asked.

"Something is causing her cells to crystallize. It started in her lungs and moved from there. Slowly all her organs will stop functioning causing her body shut down."

"What caused this to happen?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know. But my best guess is that it was something inhaled since it started in her lungs."

"How long does she have?' Anakin asked.

"A few days."

Hailey stood up and walked away from them all. She had to go and call her parents.

* * *

"Hailey what's wrong?" Mara asked, worriedly.

Tears were slowly falling down Hailey's cheeks. "Mom where's dad?" Hailey asked through the transmission.

"He's in a council meeting. Hailey please tell me what's wrong." Mara said pleading with her daughter.

Hailey started crying harder. "Grandma is dying. You, dad, and everyone else have to get here as soon as possible."

Mara gasped and nodded yes in return. "I'll tell your father."

Hailey ended the transmission.

* * *

When Mara interrupted the Jedi council meeting, Luke knew it had to be something important.

"Is it Hailey?" he asked, joining his wife in the hallway, just outside of the chamber.

Mara quickly shook her head no as tears began to slowly slip down her cheeks. "It's your mother. She's dying. Hailey said she only has a few more days at most."

Luke didn't say anything as he pulled his wife into hug and held her close. "I'll call Leia and I'll meet you back at the apartment in an hour so that we can leave."

She nodded and turned to leave as Luke walked back into the council. "I'm sorry, but a family emergency has come up and I need to leave immediately for Naboo."

None of the masters asked anything as they quietly filed out of the council chambers. Qui-Gon was the only one to stay behind. "You are more than welcome to join us since Obi-Wan is currently on Naboo," Luke said turning to look at Qui-Gon.

The old master nodded and silently left the chamber.

Luke slumped down into his council chair and wearily ran his fingers through his hair. He and his family had managed to make it through the first anniversary of Hannah's death without incident – mainly the idea of Hailey turning to the dark side and seeking out Lady Adrella. Thankfully there had been something to keep her busy and Ben made sure that he was near her as well.

Sadly, now less then a week later, his family was going to be struck by another tragedy. He knew how he and Mara would cope; what worried him was how Hailey would cope. Her grandmother was the only one she truly opened up to after Hannah died. So who would she open up to now?

Luke stood back up and made his way towards the communication center. He now had to contact Leia and let her and the rest of the family know about what was happening on Naboo. When would the Skywalker family have good news for once?

"Luke what is it?" Leia said through the transmission. She could feel her brother's sadness on the other side of Coruscant.

"Mom's dying. Hailey called Mara and the doctors said that she only has a few more days. Mara, Qui-Gon and myself are leaving in the hour. I suggest you and Han do the same."

Leia didn't say a single word but nodded and ended the transmission. Luke turned and left the communications center.

After that call, the news spread quickly through the rest of the family. Within in an hour, Han, Leia, Luke and Mara were all leaving Coruscant, while Jacen and Jaina were on their way from their current locations as well. Qui-Gon went as well, simply because he needed to talk to Obi-Wan.

Within a day's time, the entire family was reunited on Naboo. Each of them spent time with Padmé, by sitting by her bedside and talking to her quietly. The one stronghold was Hailey. She never left her grandmother's side, unless her parents forced her to. And if that happened – which was rare – Hailey simply sat in a chair outside of her grandmother's room and drifted into a restless sleep.

While the Skywalker-Solo family was spending time with the Queen, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took over watching the twins and leading them in practice of their Jedi skills. Qui-Gon also talked to Obi-Wan about the memories that were resurfacing, some of which he didn't recall ever experiencing. Obi-Wan told him that he had gone through the same thing and that Hailey suggested it had something to do with their clones. Qui-Gon could see how that could be. Then also Qui-Gon noted something deeper was nagging at his former Padawan.

"Something troubles you, Obi-Wan. What is it?" Qui-Gon asked his former apprentice while they watched the twins practice with their lightsabers.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Ever since you sent me to Yavin 4 with Hailey Skywalker, I've been having these weird emotions. And then the other night, I let them get the best of me, and I kissed her."

Qui-Gon laughed slightly. "Obi-Wan, that is what love feels like."

"But Master, I know what love feels like."

"You know what love for all living things feels like – but not for one individual. At one point or another, everyone experiences this. Even the Jedi do. Even I have."

"But the Jedi forbid it."

"The old Jedi Order forbid attachment, while this new order doesn't. The past few days, I have discovered that there are many similarities and differences between this Jedi order and the one of the Old Republic. And it was through a father's love for his son that brought about this Jedi order – a love that was derived through attachment."

"I don't know what to do! This is so confusing!"

"Love is confusing. Just take it day by day, Obi-Wan. Let the will of the Force guide you." Qui-Gon said as he gently placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll try Master."

* * *

"Bring me the box in my desk drawer," Padmé softly said to Hailey.

Hailey went over and took out a beautiful wooden box out of her grandmother's desk and took it over to her. Padmé slowly opened the lid and took out a pendant on a worn chain.

"Your grandfather gave this to me shortly before he started his Jedi training. It's a japor snippet and it brings good fortune to the wearer." Padmé said handing the pendant to Hailey.

Hailey slowly traced the cravings on the snippet. "It's beautiful grandma."

"I want you to keep it. Pass it on to your children. Never let them forget their family's history." Padmé said as she gently caressed her granddaughter's face. Tears slowly began to fall from Hailey's eyes.

"I will grandma."

"One more thing," Padmé said picking up a data cube. "If you ever feel that the darkness is taking over, listen to this."

She took the cube from her grandmother's hand and slipped it into her pocket. "I love you grandma," Hailey said gently kissing her grandmother's cheek.

"I love you too Hailey."

Hailey smiled as she left her grandmother's bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Padmé was gone.

She had passed on during the night. Hailey was the first to know, and then she went on to wake everyone else.

The entire day, she cried into her brother's arms. This was the only way she knew how to handle her pain. Her father and mother spent time by themselves and so did Han and Leia. As for Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina, they had never really gone through anything like this. Well when Hannah died, they did. But this time it was so much harder. Harder for everyone.

During the five days of mourning, the citizens of Naboo filled past the coffin of their beloved Queen as she lay in state within a room of the palace. Even people from other planets, were flocking to Naboo in vast numbers to see Queen Amidala.

And everyone who filed past the Queen's coffin, saw a heartbroken young woman keeping a close vigil over the coffin of her beloved grandmother.

Then night before the State funeral, Hailey listened to the data cube that her grandmother had given her. When she opened it she was shocked to see a much younger Padmé Amidala reading something she had written:

_The dark is generous._

_Its first gift is concealment: our true faces lie in the dark beneath our skins, our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still. But the greatest concealment lies not in protecting our secret truths, but in hiding from us the truths of others._

_The dark protects us from what we dare not know._

_Its second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in night's embrace, the beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in day's harsh light. But the greatest of its comforts is the illusion that the dark is temporary: that night brings a new day. Because it is day that is temporary._

_Day is the illusion._

_Its third gift is the light itself: as days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stars are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light, and brings it forth from the center of its own self._

_With each victory of the light, it is the dark that wins._

_The dark is generous, and it is patient._

_It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compassion, that poisons love with grains of doubt._

_The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout._

_The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light._

_The dark's patient is infinite._

_Eventually, even stars burn out._

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins._

_It always wins because it is everywhere._

_It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and in the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun and that dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet._

_The brightest light casts the darkest shadow._

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins - but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

_Love is more than a candle._

_Love can ignite the stars._

* * *

_Author's Note #2:__This little speech about darkness is from the 'Revenge of the Sith' Novel. I absolutely love it! So I didn't write it, Matthew Stover did. So it belongs to him and not me! I just borrowed it. _


	9. Nine

_Author's Note: I hope that everyone is enjoying this story! I love writing it, because its different then the other stuff that I've written before. So enjoy and review!_

Chapter Nine:

A month had passed – a long month. The government of Naboo had requested that a member of the former Queen's family to stay on planet to oversee the transition to a new Queen. Hailey volunteered to do it. Along with her, Rai and Rachel were staying. And after much hesitation, Obi-Wan gave in and decided to stay as well. Luke and Mara were relieved somewhat that Hailey had someone she could at least talk to.

Yet they were still worried, especially Luke. He could feel Hailey's depression flowing through the Force. And if he could feel it, then others could as well.

"Come on Hailey! Please practice with us!" Rai begged.

"No." Hailey sternly said.

"Will you watch us then?" Rachel asked.

"Fine."

Hailey slowly stood up and followed the girls outside. Gishi scampered behind them.

From a window, Obi-Wan watched as the twins began to practice their sparring skills while Hailey sat by and watched. He knew Hailey was falling into a deep depression and she was heading there fast. He wished that he knew how to help her.

It had been over a month since the kiss that they shared. And everyday, Obi-Wan thought about that kiss – the way it felt, both physically and mentally. He longed to kiss her once again.

Ever since he and Qui-Gon had the discussion about love and emotions, Obi-Wan had decided to give it a try. But the thing was that he had no idea how to go about telling Hailey what he felt. He was also worried about revealing too many of his feelings to her, because there was a chance that Hailey didn't feel the same way that he did.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, will you do us a favor please." Rai asked one night. Obi-Wan looked up as Rai and Rachel entered the sitting room that he was in.

"What's that?" he asked looking up at them.

"Kiss Hailey again," Rachel said.

"I've never kissed her in the first place!" he stammered out. He wondered how the twins knew about the kiss.

"Yes you have! We saw you kissing her on the first night we were here." Rachel said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "But why? Why should I kiss her again? I don't even know if she liked it."

Rachel and Rai smiled. "We know that she liked that kiss. She was so happy. So we think that maybe if you kiss her again, she'll be happy." Rachel said keeping on.

"I wish it was that simple. But Hailey is sad because her grandmother died."

"We felt the same way she does know about our parents were killed by Lady Adrella. Hailey and Hannah made us feel better by treating us as their younger sisters." Rai said forcefully.

"And when Hannah died, we helped Hailey get through that. But not this time. This time we can't break through the barrier she has around herself. Please help us Obi-Wan. You are probably the only hope for Hailey right now." Rachel said pleading with him.

Obi-Wan looked back and forth between the twins for a second and then sighed again. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Two huge smiles spread across the twins' faces as they suddenly hugged Obi-Wan tightly. Taken back a little, Obi-Wan hugged them back. "Now you both better get in bed."

And for once, the girls did exactly what they were told to do.

After a few minutes of figuring out how to go about talking to Hailey, he headed off to find her in the palace. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the exact same place where they had shared their first kiss.

He stood in the doorway watching her for a second, trying to determine her feelings. That was the hardest part of all. All he could feel coming from her was sadness. Finally he got up enough nerve to go up and talk to her. He slowly and silently made his towards her.

"Leave me alone, Obi-Wan. Please," she said without looking at him as he moved next to her.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked turning to look at him.

He could tell in the dim moonlight that she had been crying. He hesitantly placed his hand against her cheek. "I'm worried about you. Just as everyone else is worried about you."

More tears began to fall from Hailey's eyes onto Obi-Wan's hand. He pulled Hailey close to him and let her cry. He knew that tomorrow was going to be hard for Hailey, just as the funeral had been. Tomorrow a new Queen would come to power on Naboo.

"Everything will be fine Hailey," Obi-Wan whispered as he held her underneath the starry sky. Deep within the Force, Obi-Wan felt Hailey's sadness slowly begin to fade away. He had broken the barrier.

* * *

The next day, Queen Natasha took the throne as the new Queen. And as a token of so many years of service by her grandmother, Queen Natasha gave the Skywalker family the lake retreat that was so special to Padmé. The only request that the new queen made was that Hailey and her family never loose contact with her or the people of Naboo. Hailey happily agreed.

As they were heading towards the _Star Runner_, a group of young girls came up to Hailey and handed her some flowers. She smiled and thanked them for the flowers.

"So are we going back to Yavin?" Rachel asked when Hailey rejoined her, Rai and Obi-Wan.

"Not yet. First we're going to Endor."

Obi-Wan looked at her oddly for second. "Why Endor? There is nothing there."

"Yeah there is. For me at least." Hailey said smiling a truly genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

That smile reassured Obi-Wan that hopefully everything was going to be better.

* * *

Upon arriving on the forest moon of Endor, Hailey had to convince Obi-Wan and the twins to let her go off on her own. She promised not to be long and would return before dark.

"Gishi has to go with you." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine. Come on Gishi!" Hailey said taking off deep into the woods.

Obi-Wan wearily watched her go. He wished he knew what she was going to do.

It didn't take Hailey long to find what she had been looking for. It was practically the only place on the entire planet that not a single thing grew. It was the place that her grandfather's funeral pyre had been so long ago.

She had brought a flower from the bouquet she had received on Naboo with her. She softly placed the bright red flower in the middle of the blackened dirt.

"You know I gave your grandmother a flower like that once," a familiar voice said from behind Hailey.

She turned and smiled gently as her grandfather's spirit approached her. "I knew she loved that flower a lot. Now I know why," Hailey said smiling.

Anakin gently returned his granddaughter's smile as he sat down on a nearby rock. Hailey went over and sat down next to him.

"You know she's happy Hailey. Why aren't you?"

Tears slowly built up in Hailey's eyes, but were quickly brushed away by her hand. "I dunno grandpa. It just wasn't fair how she died. She was in such pain."

"But now she's not. And that is all that matters. I know that this is hard for you Hailey, especially since it was so close to the anniversary of Hannah's death. But you can't let it get you down like it has been. So far none of my grandchildren had come close to the Dark side and I am thankful for that. But honestly Hailey I'm worried about you. But are treading dangerously close to that line."

She looked at him funny. "How grandpa?"

"Fear. Deep in your heart is fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Loss."

That was when it dawned on her – she was and had been scared of loosing those she loves. She had lost Hannah, then Jakob had broken up with her, then her grandmother had died.

"That is why you pulled away from everyone when Padmé died. You are scared to get close to anyone else, may it be your parents, cousins, brother, aunt or uncle. You have even pulled away from Rai and Rachel. They are so worried about you. They all are. You are sacred that if you get too close you will loose them somehow. And you have even pulled away from someone who is willing to share his heart with you when he has been taught that Jedi aren't supposed to love."

"Obi-Wan?" Hailey asked somewhat shocked.

Anakin smiled slightly. "He is going through so many adjustments right now Hailey. And also so many new emotions. If this had been the Obi-Wan Kenobi that had trained me instead of his clone, then I can say with certainty that your grandma and I wouldn't have hid our relationship from him nor would I have turned to the Dark side. But nothing can be changed to alter time. I wish it could. But you can learn from my mistakes. Don't let the fear of loss destroy you."

"But grandpa, doesn't everyone have some sort of fear?"

"Yes, but in your case I've seen that you are letting that fear control you just as it had me. That is how Palpatine was able to draw me to the Dark side. I was scared of loosing my family. Don't let it control you, just know its there."

Anakin stood up and smiled when he saw what was around Hailey's neck. "Take good care the snippet. It does in fact bring good fortune."

Hailey smiled. "I will grandpa."

"And Gishi make sure she stays out of trouble."

Gishi squeaked in return from Hailey's shoulder then rubbed lovingly against her neck.

She and Gishi stood there and watched him walk back into the forest and disappear into the Force. A wave of love and comfort settled around them. That was when Hailey knew that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on a rock near to the _Star Runner_. It was close to dark and Hailey still wasn't back. She had been gone for several hours and he was beginning to worry.

Off to his side he heard soft footsteps approaching him. He turned his head to see Hailey and Gishi emerging from the forest. Gishi was running in front of her, instead of riding on her shoulder. A feeling of happiness was flowing from Hailey through the Force and he felt it clearly. What had she done in the forest? He stood up to greet her.

Before he could get in a word edge wise, Hailey was in front of him smiling. He noticed that there was a soft twinkle in her eyes, as she gently took a hold of his hands. Obi-Wan was about to say something, when Hailey leaned up and kissed deeply him on the lips.

Unlike their first kiss, this kiss was filled with much more passion. The longer they kissed, the more their Force abilities intertwined with the others. That only made the kiss even better.

When they finally parted, Obi-Wan was in complete shock.

"Where did that come from?" he somehow managed to say.

"From my heart," Hailey said as smiled brightly at him.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her then kissed her softly one last time before she slipped out of his grasp and headed back onto the _Star Runner. _Gishi scampered up the ramp after her. Obi-Wan knew that this was the start of something wonderful. And he hoped that it would last…

* * *

Deep in the reaches of space, Darth Lyanus stood looking out over the stars as he often did. In his hand he held a holo of a beautiful young woman, who he still loved deeply, even after he broke her heart. But he also knew that someone else was now in her life and he as well had a new love.

But still…he loved her. And he would do anything to get her back.


	10. Ten

_Author's Note: Wow! I love the response the I'm getting because of this story! I hope this chapter is good enough for now…I have the rest of this book planned out. But it's the second part of this series, that I'm looking forward to writing. So look forward to that! As usual, read and review!_

Chapter 10:

It was as if everything that had ever happened to Hailey in the past had suddenly vanished over night. When Luke greeted his daughter, Obi-Wan, and the twins upon their arrival on Courscant, he felt nothing but Hailey's happiness. The Hailey of old had returned after being locked away for so long. And Luke knew exactly who had brought about this drastic change.

"Daddy!" Hailey cried running up to her father and embracing him. "I missed you so much!"

Luke hugged his daughter tightly and told her that he missed her as well. He then greeted Obi-Wan and the twins. The group made their way to the transport from the landing platform.

"Where's mom?"

"At the Jedi complex. Oh Obi-Wan, Cilghal needs to run a few more tests on you. And I believe that Qui-Gon wants to meet with you as well."

Obi-Wan nodded his response to the older Jedi Master. Luke smiled back at him. He had known putting Hailey and Obi-Wan together would be a very good thing. And it certainly was looking that way.

* * *

While Cilghal and Hailey were running the last set of tests on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Luke and Mara were watching over the twins as they worked on the saber techniques with another group of children about their age.

"You should see her Mara. She is radiant and happy." Luke said with a great sigh of relief.

"Is it because of him?" Mara asked.

"I believe it is. They both had that twinkle in their eyes."

Mara smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Hailey look at this." Cilghal said thrusting the report in front of the younger Jedi. 

She and Hailey were finishing up all the medical documentation on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Cal Omas had requested it, since they both had been frozen in carbonite for so long. Also the Jedi council had requested it as well. And it had taken almost two months to get all the information together.

It would have been sooner, but as soon as Hailey, Obi-Wan and the twins arrived on Courscant the first time after the side trip to Naboo, they were went out again to check out some mysterious activity on the far outer rim. And it didn't surprise Hailey to learn that Lady Adrella was causing all sorts of trouble as well as her new apprentice, a Darth Lyanus. And after a month of planet hopping, they hadn't come up with anything. So they headed back to Courscant.

Hailey took the report and looked it over. Her eyes grew big as she gasped. She quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cilghal asked.

"To find Master Qui-Gon."

* * *

After their tests were complete, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon decided to spend sometime talking about things. Ever since they had been found, neither of them had spent much time with the other. And it was an odd situation for the former Master and apprentice. 

"I see you've decided to follow your heart," Qui-Gon said trying not to embarrass the younger Jedi too much. But that didn't go over as well as he wanted it too. Obi-Wan was turning bright red next to him. Qui-Gon laughed slightly.

"Obi-Wan it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Qui-Gon said gently placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I know Master. But it's still so new to me. I've never shared these types of feelings with anyone else before."

Qui-Gon smiled softly. "It will all turn out fine Obi-Wan. Just continue to listen to your heart."

"Master you said that you had been in love before. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. She was so beautiful."

"But didn't the council find out?"

Yet before Qui-Gon could answer Obi-Wan, Hailey came storming around a corner making a beeline straight for them.

"Master Qui-Gon I need to speak to you alone. Right now!" she demanded as she stood in front of the two Jedi, who happened to tower over her.

Without argument, Qui-Gon and Hailey took off in a different direction leaving Obi-Wan to wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Just when were you planning on telling him?" Hailey demanded. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he sat on a bench with Hailey standing in front of him. He knew that this information would surface sooner or later. He just wasn't expecting it to be in this way.

"I was going to tell him eventually. But our Jedi council had forbidden Obi-Wan from ever knowing. He wasn't even supposed to be my apprentice no matter how much I wanted him to be. It was Master Yoda who finally saw that it would be beneficial to both of us after what happened with my first apprentice. But still I was forbidden from ever telling him the truth."

Hailey gently began rubbing her temples, trying to figure out what to do about this sticky situation. She didn't know if she should go to her father or to Cal Omas or simply blow the entire thing off and seal that part of the report. But even then she would need the Jedi Council's permission. Or…

"Here's what I'll do. This is the only part of the report that reveals that you are Obi-Wan's biological father. Nothing else does. And the only other person to know this besides myself is Cilghal. We can seal that one part of the report for a small amount of time. We've done it once before after Hannah died. But you have to tell him! I can't keep this from him."

"I will tell him. But let me do it, please. He has a right to know why. I also know that it's going to be hard on him as well as myself."

Hailey agreed with that.

* * *

"You know that he still loves her and will do anything to get her back, even though he loves you as well." 

"I know Denka." Lady Adrella said.

"This is all part of your plan isn't it?"

Lady Adrella turned and smiled evilly. "Yes it is. I know that he only wants to be with her one time. And I will allow that, but I can provide him with power and wealth. Besides seeing her with that Kenobi, has fueled his anger beyond belief. That is what is driving him now."

"But will that be enough?"

"Yes Denka it will. Soon the Jedi will fall and the Sith will rise again."


	11. Eleven

_Author's Note: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I'm so loving this story!_

Chapter 11:

"Why can't we go with you? We're your apprentices!" Rai demanded. Rachel agreed.

Hailey sighed heavily. She wanted to take the twins with her on this mission to Garos IV, but she had a really bad feeling about what she was about to head into.

The past few months, Hailey had been having the oddest visions. Visions that she told no one about. In all the visions, it was the same thing…a mysterious green falcon would appear out of nowhere and saved her life. And if she was going to be that gravely injured, she didn't want the twins with her. She didn't even want Obi-Wan to be with her, but she knew that he wouldn't allow that. Hailey was silently grateful for that. It had been the best five months of her life. Basically since their second kiss on Endor, she and Obi-Wan had been a couple, so to say.

But then there was one thing that frustrated her just as much as her visions did. It had been four months since Hailey had found out that Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's father and Qui-Gon still hadn't told him. She hoped that he would do it soon.

"I promise I will make it up to you both." Hailey said smiling.

The twins accepted that.

* * *

"So you and Hailey are going to see what is going on Garos IV?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan walked down the resident hall in the Jedi Complex. 

"That's what I've been told."

"Be cautious while you are gone. There is a disturbance in the Force that I have been feeling for a while now."

"I've felt it as well, Master." Obi-Wan said without looking at Qui-Gon.

That was when Qui-Gon could tell that something deeper was nagging at Obi-Wan. "Something troubles you. What is it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The past few months, I've noticed several differences between the two Jedi councils. And I've felt that the old Jedi council was wrong about several things."

"Like what?" Qui-Gon asked, curious to know what Obi-Wan was thinking.

"Well love for one. The connection that Hailey and I share is so strong. And it gets stronger the more we're together. I thank the Force each day for her being there for me."

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "What else do you think the old council was wrong about?"

"Taking the younglings away from their families when they were so young. That sort of goes hand in hand with the love issue. When I see Hailey and her parents, it makes me wish that I could have known my own."

Qui-Gon was speechless. Obi-Wan wanted to know who his parents were. This was the perfect time to tell Obi-Wan everything. He purposely took the long way to the hanger bay. He needed to find a place that he and Obi-Wan could talk alone.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Qui-Gon spoke up. "Obi-Wan remember when I told you that I was in love once?"

Obi-Wan turned and looked at his former Master. "Yes I remember. Why?"

"This is what she looked like," Qui-Gon said taking out a small holocube from his utility belt.

He powered it on and a beautiful young woman with long dark blonde hair appeared. Obi-Wan could tell that she had grayish blue eyes.

"She's beautiful. What was her name?" Obi-Wan asked not taking his eyes off the holographic image.

"Her name was Alyeria." Qui-Gon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She died giving birth to our son."

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon in shock. He couldn't believe it! Qui-Gon was a father! "What happened to him?" he wearily asked.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "He became a Jedi Knight."

"Did I know him?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "I would sure hope so."

That was when it dawned on Obi-Wan. His father was Qui-Gon! Suddenly his legs felt very weak underneath him. He needed to sit down.

Without saying a word to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan walked over to a near by bench and sat down in the empty hallway. Qui-Gon sat down next to him, with a worried look on his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to show his resentment towards his former master.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I wanted to so many times. But the council forbid it. They didn't even want you to train to be a Jedi at all. But after you and I bonded on Brandomeer, they reversed their decision. Master Yoda, of all the Jedi council members, was the most vocal about allowing you to become my Padawan, with the exception that I could never tell you."

"But why tell me now?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

"Hailey and Cilghal learned that I was your father through the tests we were given. She confronted me about it and made me promise to tell you. It just took me to find the right time. And that was today when you started talking about wanting to know your family."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for second, and then he finally spoke up. "So do I call you Master or father?"

Qui-Gon smiled as he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug - the first hug that he had ever given his son since he was an infant. Obi-Wan hugged his father back, even though the idea of it all was still somewhat new to him.

Tears gently slipped from Qui-Gon's eyes and slowly rolled down his cheek. He had been looking forward to this moment for so long…

* * *

Hailey was performing some preflight checks, when Obi-Wan snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and softly kissed her cheek. 

"What are you in such a good mood about?" Hailey asked turning around in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Qui-Gon is my father?"

"He asked me not to. Plus it really wasn't my place to do so. Are you mad?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head no. "I could never be mad at you when I love you," he softly said, brushing a strain of loose hair out of her face.

Hailey stood there for a second, not knowing what to say. Obi-Wan had just told her that he loved her!

She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too," she whispered back.

They stood there for a second, holding each other before separating. "Come on let's get to Garos IV and figure out what is going on," Obi-Wan said pulling Hailey onto the ship with him. She laughed.

* * *

"I know that you want to be with her still." 

Darth Lyanus turned around and looked at Adrella as she entered the room. "So what. That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Oh I know love. You just want to hurt her in the worse way possible." Adrella said as she wrapped herself in Lyanus arms.

"That is true."

"And also hurt Kenobi as well."

"Yes that is what I truly desire." Lyanus said with a hint of cruelty in his voice.

Adrella smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. "After I return from Garos IV, you can seek your revenge."

* * *

"So it was Lady Adrella that was causing all the problems, Governor Winger?" Hailey asked as she, Obi-Wan and Governor Alex Winger inspected the decimated mining base. 

"Yes it was. She got away before my troops could corner her. And we're not sure how much hibridium she got a hold of."

"What's hibridium?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a mineral that cloaks things naturally. This is the only place in the galaxy it can be found." Hailey explained.

"That's correct." Governor Winger said.

"I'll contact Chief of State Omas and see if he will send a regiment of troops to help secure the base once again." Hailey said.

"Thank you," was all that Governor Winger said as she took leave of Obi-Wan and Hailey.

For an uneasy second or two, Hailey stood there, silent, as if she was searching for something. Something that she only knew about.

"Why would Adrella want hibridium?" she finally asked.

"We don't even know if she got any."

"Oh I know she got some. But for what I don't know. And that is what bothers me."

* * *

_Far, Far away…._

A pair of emerald green eyes snapped opened as if learning something startling. But that wasn't the case at all. In fact what had been learned, brought a gentle wave of relief.

"What is it?" a female's voice asked.

"_The sleeper is beginning to awaken…." _a soft voice replied, only in the young woman's mind


	12. Twelve

_Author's Note: Like I've said before…I LOVE this story! I'm having so much fun writing this! So please be kind and review! _

Chapter 12:

"You're not sure if Adrella got any hibridium?" Kyle Katarn asked.

"Oh I know she got some. But I just don't know what for. The Force is telling me that something isn't right. I can feel it."

"I've felt it as well," Luke said defending his daughter's stance in front of the council.

All around the room, there were several agreements. All the Jedi Masters present had also felt this disturbance.

"Is Garos IV the only place to find hibridium in the galaxy?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes sir." Hailey answered.

"Right now New Republic forces are sealing the mine for good. We'll know if Adrella goes back for anymore." Luke said.

Everyone agreed.

"You are now excused," said to Hailey and Obi-Wan.

The two Jedi Knights bowed and left the room. They walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes. Obi-Wan could feel an uneasy feeling coming from Hailey.

"What's wrong?" he asked Hailey.

"Just this entire ordeal. What is Adrella planning?"

"The Force is always in motion. So no one will know for sure until Adrella herself reveals it." Obi-Wan said putting an arm around Hailey. "Until then stop worrying! You're making yourself sick. You've been coughing a lot lately."

"I know. And I never cough this much."

* * *

"Denka can you work with this amount of hibridium?" Adrella asked.

"I'm sure I will be able to make this amount work in the way that we need. Even with their vast fleet, this small amount should be enough. I have devised a way to make a small amount stretch to whatever lengths we need it too. But I still need to run a few tests to be sure," Denka said looking over the hibridium that lay on the table before him.

"Good. You have a while until they need it. But make sure you don't waste a lot in your tests. I won't be able to get anymore."

"Yes my lady." Denka said bowing and beginning to leave the room.

"Oh Denka, one more thing."

Denka stopped and turned around. "Yes my lady?"

"Has Lord Lyanus left?"

"Yes. He left this morning."

"Good. How much longer does she have to live?"

"A few more years, since I gave her such a small amount of the spores. It's going to take a while to spread. But she should start to feel the effects already. A cough that won't go away is the first sign."

"Good. Very good."

* * *

"Its good to know that you and Anakin have managed to stay out of trouble." Hailey said poking fun at her older brother's expense. "I know dad doesn't want another diplomatic incident like the last one on Bakura."

"Hey that was all Anakin there! I was just caught in the middle."

Hailey laughed at her brother's attempt to defend himself.

She and Ben were enjoying the day together on Courscant. They hadn't done that in a long time. Either she was busy with Jedi business or he was off on some adventure on the other side of the galaxy.

"But what is even better is seeing my little sister happy." Ben said.

Hailey blushed slightly and Ben laughed a little. "I knew from the first time I saw you two together that you were going to be an item. Good thing Jakob dumped you."

That made Hailey laugh. "Yeah I agree."

The siblings kept walking around the commerce district looking around at the various street vendors. The entire time a shadowy figure was watching them from the shadows.

"Do you feel that?" Hailey asked softly. She could feel something beckoning for her to come and seek it out.

"Yeah I do. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure. But come with me."

Ben winked at her as they began to walk down an alley that led into the underworld of Courscant. The further they went, the wearier Hailey became. She held her lightsaber tightly in her hand, ready for anything. And so did Ben.

Suddenly everything around them began to twist and bend. Someone was messing with their minds' eye. Neither of them could fight it. They both knew it was the dark side that was causing this, but they had no idea who.

They managed to stand their ground for a few minutes, but soon Hailey fell to her knees screaming. She was getting the brunt of the mental attack. Ben tried to push against the mental attack to get to his sister and protect her. But the closer he got to her, a Force push, threw him against a nearby wall.

"Hailey…" he whispered as darkness surround him.

But she didn't hear him. Hailey was trying to defend off the terrors of the dark side that were attacking her. She kept trying to defend herself, but her Force barrier gave out. And when that happened she passed out.

* * *

As soon as the shadowy figure could tell that both of the Skywalker siblings were unconscious, he stepped out of the shadows. Darth Lyanus stood over his prize – Hailey Skywalker. He gently scooped her up and walked away. The only thing he left behind was her lightsaber. But she wasn't going to be needing that where she was going.

* * *

Ben didn't know how long he had been unconscious or what exactly had happened. All he could remember was he and Hailey entered this alley and then everything became distorted. He tried to get to Hailey when she had fallen, but instead he had entered up passing out himself.

But wait…where was Hailey? Ben quickly got up and scrambled over to where Hailey had been lying the last time when he saw her. But the only thing he found was her lightsaber…


	13. Thirteen

_Author's Note: Ok this chapter has a lot of violence and some pretty nasty stuff. Just a warning. I'm sorry if anyone gets offended, but it was how I envisioned my story…please be kind with the reviews. _

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE…LOTS OF IT**_

Chapter 13:

"_Princess….princess….Princess Natasha…" a soft female voice whispered._

"_I'm not a princess…" another female voice replied._

"_But your spirit is. The time has come to AWAKEN!"_

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened in the darkness as a warm gentle light filled the room.

The sleeper had awakened.

* * *

Ben burst into the Jedi complex at full speed. Various Jedi Masters, Knights, and younglings all looked at the young Skywalker as he headed straight for where his father was. And everyone could feel his confusion and anger. Something was wrong – very wrong.

"Father! Something's happened to Hailey!" Ben said without hesitation as he entered the sparring room. But he knew that it was only his father and the twins in there.

Luke's attention was immediately focused on his son, as well as Rai and Rachel's. Luke had been watching them practice their lightsaber skills.

"What happened?" Luke calmly asked.

Ben went on to explain to his father and the twins what happened to him and Hailey. "…Her lightsaber was left behind. She would never leave her lightsaber! It was Hannah's!" Ben said finishing his story. He held out Hailey's lightsaber.

Luke gingerly took the lightsaber from his son's hands. A sense of urgency filled him. His daughter was in grave danger.

"Take Anakin and Obi-Wan and go find her!" Luke said.

"We want to go too!" Rachel and Rai said at the same time.

"No. I know you both care about Hailey, but this is far too dangerous." Luke said to the twins. Then he turned his attention back to Ben. "Be careful son. Take the _Star Runner_ to find her.

"Yes father."

"May the Force be with you," Luke said as his son turned and walked away.

"_Hang in there Hailey…we're coming,"_ Ben said into the Force.

* * *

Hailey sat up and placed a hand against her forehead. She felt like a building had fallen on top of her. Then she remembered about the mental attack that she and Ben had gone thru. But after that she couldn't remember anything.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought to herself, looking around the room she was in.

She sat on a comfortable bed in a lavishly decorated room. She tried to reach into the Force, but couldn't. Well she could barely….but she mainly felt darkness. Out of instinct she reached for her lightsaber, which she usually kept by her side while she slept; but it wasn't there. Now she was worried.

"It's good to see you awake," a males voice said from the shadows.

Hailey squinted to see who it was. As the young man stepped out, she gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"Jakob! What are you doing in a place like this? There's nothing but darkness here!"

"Yes, I know. It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Hailey moved as far as she could from him, which wasn't far. She tried again to touch the Force more, but there was too much darkness.

"Why Jakob? Why turn to the dark side?" Hailey asked beginning to cry.

"WHY! WHY! Because the Jedi would have nothing to do with me!" he forcefully said as he stood up and towered over Hailey.

"You and I both know that my father gives everyone a chance! It's not like the old Jedi council, who chooses based on midichlorian count!"

"I know but none of that matters now! Now I am Darth Lyanus. All that matters to me now is power."

"Power over what? People? Other species? The Jedi? You have gone MAD! You are not the same person I used to love."

Suddenly Hailey's head went flying back and hit the wall; soon the rest of her body followed. Jakob had hit her hard against the side of her face.

"Know this….I never loved you until I lost you. I lost you to the unworthy Obi-Wan Kenobi."

That outraged Hailey. Obi-Wan was far from unworthy. Though in immense pain from the blow to her face, Hailey recovered quickly. She lunged at him and tried to strangle him. But she found herself too weak to do much damage. The effects of the mental attack on Courscant were still evident as well as the hit she had just sustained.

Jakob pushed her off of him like a rag doll. Hailey hit the floor and lay there motionless for a second with her eyes closed. Every part of her body was going numb. She was scared to know what Jakob was going to do next.

If she could only touch the Force, then she would have fighting chance. There were very few places in the galaxy where dark dominated light. And only one with a palace this elaborate – Vjun.

She was on Vjun. And she was in her grandfather's Bast Castle. No wonder she couldn't feel like light here.

Hailey pooled all her remaining strength and into cried into her small connection to the Force. "_I'm on Vjun!"_

She wearily opened her non-swollen eye and saw Jakob standing over her. He moved his hand slightly and she could feel herself being lifted up.

"Such a pretty face. I'm just sorry I had to ruin it," he said gently touching her tender face as she was held in place by the dark side.

She tried to turn her face away from him, but he had a firm grip on her chin.

"Now I'm going to take what should rightfully be mine to take," he whispered with contempt into her ear.

A sudden sense of fear ran like ice water through Hailey's veins…

* * *

Hailey didn't know how long she had been lying on the floor of a cold, damp prison cell. All she knew was that she had been beaten and raped several times over.

She now knew exactly why Jakob…well Lyanus had dated her. He and Adrella wanted a child. But not just any child. A child kin to Darth Vader. They knew they couldn't get one from Jaina Solo – she was already married to Jag Fel. And that left only Hailey Skywalker.

Hailey prayed that she wasn't carrying Lyanus child.

Sobs racked against her chest. She didn't care that it hurt to cry, let alone breathe. All she wanted at that moment was to die. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that this could happen to her.

She shook from head to toe as the images of the horrific events replayed over and over in her mind. No matter what she tried to do, she still saw them.

"_Will anyone save me…please….someone help me…"

* * *

_

Obi-Wan sat in deep meditation aboard the _Star Runner_. He knew that her, Anakin and Ben were just about to Vjun, since it wasn't that far from Courscant. Just about a day travel. But it could be a day too late.

He had been the one who decided that they go to Vjun. Just before Ben and Anakin had found him, he had a vision. In his vision he saw Hailey walking away from him…but then again it wasn't Hailey. Just someone who looked a lot like her. This young woman told him to go to Vjun. But she didn't say why.

When he told Anakin and Ben that, it made perfect sense to them. That was where their grandfather had a palace when he was Darth Vader. So that was where they would head to first.

The entire time, Obi-Wan spent it in meditation. He had to or else he would loose it. Someone had taken Hailey away. Someone had taken away the person he loved most in the galaxy. The person who showed him there was more to life then just the Force. And having her missing, infuriated him.

"_Will anyone save me…please….someone help me…"_

Was that Hailey's voice he just heard? No it couldn't of been…it was far too weak to be hers. He tried to reach out and touch the being that sent the plea through the Force. But instead he came up against a barrier. Not a Force barrier or even a dark side barrier. No this barrier was different. He had never come across anything like this before. But it gave him a warm feeling. Like everything was going to be all right.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. He hoped everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Lyanus made his way to his bedchamber. He was going to be with Hailey one last time before he, Adrella, and Denka left for a long time. And of course he was going to take Hailey with him, for two reasons. First one, to make sure nothing happened to his child once she did conceive. And two, to make sure Kenobi suffered. Lyanus had never faced the Jedi, but he hated him.

He hated him because Hailey loved him. But now Hailey was all his once again, even if she was only going to be around long enough to give birth to the child.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Kenobi going over the edge as he entered his chamber. But that soon faded away.

"Who the hell are you!" he demanded.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly ran through the dark palace. He found it odd that there weren't any guards or anyone to stop him. But Anakin and Ben did say that this was a minor palace compared to the Bast Castle they were going to go check out.

Yet as Obi-Wan got closer to this newly built complex, he felt something wash over him. A feeling that whispered for him to move faster, before it was too late. It wasn't Hailey whispering to him, but someone else. It felt like that barrier her had come up against earlier.

The deeper in the palace he got, the more he could vaguely feel Hailey's Force signature. She was dying and he could feel it. He zoned in on where she was and raced towards her. He knew she didn't have that much longer to live…

* * *

"Like I said once before, who the hell are you!" Lyanus demanded.

When he had entered his bedchamber, he found a young woman with long brown hair and deep emerald eyes that matched her dress waiting for him. It was as if she was guarding Hailey from him.

"All will be revealed in due time. But know this….no matter how many times you beat her, rape her, or do what you will to her, Hailey Skywalker will never bare your child," the young woman said, pointing down at the bruised and battered Hailey that was lying motionless on the bed.

"And who will stop me?" he asked laughing evilly.

"I already have."

Furious, Lyanus grabbed his lightsaber, powered it on, and swung at the young woman. He had an evil smile on his lips as he cut right through her body. But that smile soon faded away when nothing happened to the young woman. She was still alive!

"How can this be? I cut right through you!"

"I have lived a millennium and seen many things both here and beyond this place. If you want to live to fight another day, I suggest you leave now!" the young woman said as she reached behind her and pulled a sword from its carrier on her back. She pointed it right at him.

Once again Lyanus just laughed. "That sword is nothing compared to a lightsaber."

"We shall see then,"

Lyanus charged the young woman, who just stood there with her sword held in front of her. But before he could get any closer, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw that he had impaled himself on the young woman's sword. He stumbled backwards and out of the room, as he held his hands to his stomach to stop the bleeding.

He stumbled down the hall and out to his balcony where a transport was waiting to take him to the _Niam_, his ship where Adrella and Denka were waiting for him.

"Are you alright sir?" his pilot asked.

"I'm not sure," Lyanus said as he removed his hands from his stomach. He looked at them in shock for a second. There was no blood on them, or on his tunic. Something strange was going on in deed.

* * *

"Perfect timing," a soft voice said.

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway to Lyanus' bedchamber. Hailey lay unconscious on the bed while a beautiful young woman stood over her. He didn't say a word.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Lyanus just had her drugged so that she wouldn't be in pain."

Obi-Wan slowly made his way over the bed and sat down next to Hailey. But it didn't look like her. Her face was extremely swollen and there were several bruises all over her body. And most likely she had a few broken bones, but he didn't know which ones. But all it all it was Hailey.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Its not the time to reveal that. Just know that we will meet again," the young woman said disappearing. In her place an emerald falcon appeared and flew away.

Obi-Wan immediately turned his attention back to Hailey. He knew that she was still dying and he had to get her out of there fast.

He gently picked her up and carried her away from it all. He hoped that he could get her help fast enough.

After a few minutes of retracing his steps, Hailey began to stir in his arms. "Where are you taking me now?" she softly asked. She thought that she was being carried by one of Lyanus' guards.

"I'm taking you away from all of this."

Hailey knew that voice. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would come," she gently said as she let sleep take over again. Obi-Wan smiled gently as he quickened his pace.

* * *

"Start the detonation sequence!" Lyanus yelled as he walked onto the bridge.

The guard obeyed and began to 30-second countdown.

"What are you doing? What about Hailey?" Adrella demanded.

"She's no good to us anymore. We'll find another way to have our child. I promise."

_25….

* * *

_

_20…._

Obi-Wan sensed it. Something was happening. Someone was going to destroy the palace and everything left in it. Including them.

He looked down at Hailey, sleeping in his arms…he knew that he had to get them out of there. Then he remembered the next hallway had a window.

_10…._

Obi-Wan gently sat Hailey down on the ground as he used his lightsaber to destroy the window. He looked down. It was a long ways down to the ground. A real long way. But he knew that he had to do it.

_5…_

He picked Hailey up once again, held her close to him as he jumped. "I love you," he whispered as he and Hailey feel towards the ground.

_0…

* * *

_

Ben and Anakin felt the explosion while they waited for Obi-Wan's return to the _Star Runner. _They knew it came from the palace that he had gone to in search of Hailey. The cousins quickly ran towards the burning palace.

That was when they felt it. They felt Obi-Wan and Hailey…together. But where? There was rubble everywhere. Hailey's force signature was weaker then Obi-Wan's. And that made them move faster.

"I can't see them anywhere!" Ben yelled frustrated as he and Anakin searched the rubble.

"Ben! Over here! I found them!" Anakin yelled back.

Ben rushed over to Anakin and the two of them moved the rubble way to reveal Obi-Wan and Hailey. Both were still alive, but barely. Hailey was fading fast and Obi-Wan was following her as well.

"Come on," Ben said, picking up his little sister. "Let's get them help."


	14. Fourteen

_**Author's Note:**__** This is because I love ya'll so much….please keep reviewing! **_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

"How are they?" Mara asked her son.

Ben and Anakin had managed to make it back to Coruscant in record time – a time that Han would be proud of. But that was the last thing on anyone's minds.

As soon as they had found out about what happened, Luke, Mara and Qui-Gon were immediately at the hospital.

"We don't know, Aunt Mara." Anakin said somberly.

Mara began to cry like she had been most of the day already. Today wasn't supposed to be a sad day. Today was supposed to be Hailey's 20th birthday.

Hailey lay perfectly still, unaware of everything going on around her, which was probably for the better. Upon arrival, she could have been pronounced dead, but there was a glimmer of hope. She had a faint, yet steady heartbeat and while her breathing was labored, it was still there.

She was rushed into surgery first. The main problem she was experiencing was a punctured lung due to broken ribs she had sustained during the beatings she gone through.

Halfway through the surgery, Hailey's heart rate plummeted…

* * *

"_Am I dead?"_

_There was a soft laugh. "No you're not."_

_Hailey looked all around her, but all she saw was fog. Eventually a young woman dressed in a green dress emerged from the fog. "My name is Sirius, the guardian of the Bellatrix Crystal."_

"_Hun?" Hailey asked confused._

"_All in good time my dear. All in good time. The time has not yet come for your mission."_

"_My mission?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wait a second! You've talked to me before!"_

_Sirius smiled. "I'm surprised that you remembered after all that you have gone through. But no need to worry about any of that now. Just know that I am guarding you and your love ones…oh and I made sure that you aren't carrying Lyanus' child."_

_Hailey's hands suddenly flew down to her stomach. "How'd you know?"_

"_I know and see all. But you must return to those who love and care for you." Sirius said as she turned and began to walk back into the dense fog._

"_Wait!"_

_Sirius stopped and turned around._

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Yes. Take care…"_

* * *

"Masters Skywalker, Master Jinn," the surgeon said coming out into the waiting area.

Luke, Mara and Qui-Gon all perked up. Ben and Anakin had left for a while to go get some rest. They would be back in a few hours, with Han and Leia.

"Yes?" they all three said at once.

"Hailey and Obi-Wan are both out of surgery. Obi-Wan is expected to make a full recovery, despite currently being in a coma. But I have a feeling that the coma had something to do with a Jedi technique or something that I couldn't get past."

"That's possible doctor. But why did you have to perform surgery on my son?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We had to repair his pelvic bone. It had been crushed. Along with that he had a few broken ribs. But nothing life threatening."

"What about my daughter?" Mara asked beginning to cry.

The doctor sighed heavily. "Hailey is another story completely. She was barely alive when she got here. And I'm surprised that she even made it through the surgery. We almost lost her once. Her injuries were far worse then Obi-Wan's and greater in number. She sustained a fractured sternum, a broken orbital bone, several broken ribs, a punctured lung and her spleen had to be removed. Right now, she too is in a coma. Then once she does come around, if ever, there's the possibility that she will loose the ability to see in her right eye because of her broken orbital bone. That's only a slightly possibility there. "

Mara turned into her husband's shoulder and began to cry. Her daughter may never wake up. And it was all because of the Sith! Lady Adrella had already taken one of her daughters from her and possibly she was going to take her other one as well.

"Can we see them?" Luke asked.

The doctor nodded.

He led them to a pair of hospital rooms that were next to each other – Obi-Wan was in one and Hailey was in the other.

"Take all the time you need," the doctor said walking way.

* * *

_Hailey slowly walked through the fog that still surrounded her. The longer she was in the fog, the more fear that built deep down inside of her. What if she never got out of this place? What if she never saw her parents or Ben again? Or even the rest of her family? What if she never saw Obi-Wan? That alone would kill her._

* * *

Mara slowly stirred in the chair she had fallen asleep in. someone was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mara, please you need to come home and get some rest." Luke gently told his wife.

It had been two days since Hailey and Obi-Wan had undergone surgery. Two long days and still nothing from either of them. Mara hadn't left Hailey's bedside for the most part. Just every so often to get something to eat or to go to the fresher.

Luke could feel his wife's sorrow. After Hannah died, things between Hailey and Mara became strained. From what he could tell, she was trying her hardest to prove to Hailey that she still loved her and didn't blame her from what happened to Hannah.

"I want to be here if she wakes up!" Mara protested.

"No Mara. You need to sleep in a real bed." Luke said practically lifting his wife out of the chair. She wearily went with him.

"What if she never wakes up Luke?" she gently asked.

"Oh I know she will. Don't worry."

* * *

_Hailey didn't know where she was or even how to get back. But one thing she did know was that she was somewhere in between the living world and the spirit world._

_As she made her way through the fog, she could feel someone near here._

"_Who's there!" she yelled._

"_Hailey is that you?" a familiar voice called out._

"_Obi-Wan!" Hailey said running through the fog until she saw him. _

_They embraced each other and didn't let go for along time Hailey softly began to cry. _

"_I thought I lost you," Obi-Wan softly said as he wiped away Hailey's tears. _

_She didn't say anything as she wrapped herself in the safety of his embrace. "It was horrible. Jakob he's a Sith…and he…and he…."_

_She began to get choked up "it's ok Hailey. None of that matters now. We're together again." Obi-Wan said smiling at her before softly kissing her lips. _

"_How are we supposed to get out of this place?" Hailey asked. _

"_I wish I knew. But come on let's go this way," Obi-Wan said pointing in a direction. Hailey nodded in agreement. _

_They walked for what seemed like forever. And neither said a word. They were simply enjoying being with each other after the ordeal that they both had gone through. Eventually they made it through the fog and stood over looking a beautiful valley, with a huge mountain rising from the middle of it all._

"_What is this place?" Hailey asked._

"_I have no idea."_

_Then a familiar female voice spoke to them both. "Please protect this place…"_

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. All around him various medical droids were hovering over and around him. He groaned slightly and tried to sit up, but found that it was extremely difficult to do without being in pain.

"Stay lying down. You will hurt yourself more!" a medical droid said beginning to fuss over him.

But he didn't care. He needed to see Hailey. He needed to know that she was alive, just like him. He pushed the pain he was in to the side, as he stumbled out of bed. He found that it hurt even more to walk then to try to sit up. But he had to do this.

With medical droids behind him, protesting the entire time, Obi-Wan made his way to Hailey's room. He followed her Force signature.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her, as he gently touched her cheek. She was still alive, but not yet awake. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He needed Hailey to wake up and smile at him. He needed her to reassure him everything was all right.

One of his tears gently fell onto Hailey's bruised face. Obi-Wan went to wipe it away, but noticed that her facial muscles were slowly moving.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered, as she slowly opened her eyes and let them readjust to the light.

He smiled and nodded yes. They had both returned from the world between. But both had many more questions then answers.

* * *

While Hailey had sustained more injuries than Obi-Wan had, she ended up being released within a few days after coming out of her Force coma. Obi-Wan would have been released with her, but he needed to have a small amount of therapy after his pelvic bone had healed enough.

So a month after their near death experience, Obi-Wan was finally out of the hospital and reunited with his father, Hailey and friends.

And at the request of the Jedi Council, neither of them were to go on any missions for the next few months. They were ordered to take it easy and if they wanted to they could help teach students on Coruscant and Coruscant only.

The fact that Lyanus had wanted Hailey only to bare a child for him worried all the members of the Jedi council. But none more then Luke. It infuriated him that his own flesh and blood had gone through something like that. That was one of the main reasons she was to stay on Coruscant. The council wanted to keep an eye on her for a while. Of course, every waking minute Obi-Wan was with her. The entire ordeal with Hailey's kidnapping, rape and rescue made Obi-Wan reevaluate many things in his life. That included who he wanted to play a major role in it.

He wanted to make Hailey his wife.


	15. Fifteen

**AN: Here's yet another updated chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan said approaching Luke one afternoon in the Jedi Temple. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm really not sure how to do this or even if this is how it goes," he said getting a little nervous. "It's just that I want to marry Hailey and before I asked her, I wanted to have your permission."

Shocked for a moment, Luke quickly recovered. "Of course Obi-Wan," he said.

"Thank you sir."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking on our first night back on Yavin 4."

Luke smiled. He knew that it would be a perfect setting, since it was on Yavin that Hailey and Obi-Wan had first fallen in love. "That sounds good. But shouldn't you get going since you and Hailey are supposed to leave in a little bit?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, quickly turning on his heel and walking towards the space port.

Luke stood there for a few more seconds and watched Obi-Wan disappear down the hallway. He couldn't help but keep on smiling. His little girl had finally found where she belonged in the galaxy. He couldn't wait to tell Mara the news.

* * *

"You know it's been a year since Qui-Gon and I were found." Obi-Wan said as he and Hailey sat atop the Great Temple on Yavin 4.

"I know. And that means we've been together for almost that long as well." Hailey said smiling at Obi-Wan.

Luke and the Council had given them both permission to travel there. Tionne and Cam Solusar needed some help in training the younglings. And Hailey was really good with children.

"And its been wonderful," he said pulling Hailey closer to him as they watched the sunset.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Nothing needed to be said.

Yet just as the sun lowered below the horizon, Obi-Wan turned to Hailey and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Marry me," was all he said.

Hailey's eyes went huge. She didn't know what to think or do or say briefly. A smile slowly crept its way across her lips as tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't say anything, but nodded yes.

They sealed the proposal with a kiss.

* * *

For a few days after Obi-Wan had asked Hailey to marry him, she had been floating on cloud nine. Everyone at the academy had never seen her this happy before. Well some of the older instructors had. But that was when she had been a little girl.

The day after Obi-Wan had proposed to her, Luke, Mara and Qui-Gon made a surprise visit to the academy. Well in actuality, they knew that Obi-Wan was going to ask Hailey the night before they arrived. And that was part of the reason that they were there.

Once Obi-Wan and Hailey had left Coruscant a few days prior, Luke had told Mara about what he had been asked. Neither he nor Mara could believe it, but they couldn't be happier. Obi-Wan had brought about a huge change in Hailey. He brought her back to life so to speak. He relit the spark in her soul. Luke had to admit that the Force did work in mysterious ways. The Force brought Hailey and Obi-Wan together.

As soon as Mara had gotten to Yavin, the chaos known as planning a wedding began. Her wedding to Luke had been magical and she wanted nothing but the best for her daughter. On the other hand, Hailey hated the idea of planning a wedding. She made it very clear from the beginning that she did not want a large flashy wedding that all the high ups in the New Republic government would be expected to be at. Nor did she want a Jedi ceremony. All she wanted was a small wedding, somewhere where there wouldn't be many interruptions.

"Where could we possibly have something like that?" Mara asked.

"How about the lake retreat on Naboo?" Hailey suggested. "It's ours and we haven't used it yet."

Mara sat back and thought about if for a second. She really didn't like the idea, but Hailey did want a small wedding.

"Please mom. It's perfect. I'll invite who ever you want me to. Just let's have it there."

Mara sighed. "If that's what you want."

So the location was set and so was the date. All the other things Hailey let her mother take care of with the exception of one thing, her dress.

Hailey wanted her dress to be like her grandmother's with just one difference. She didn't want a veil. So she contacted a dressmaker on Naboo, who just happened to be the granddaughter of the woman who made Padmé 's dress. Hailey was so happy about that!

"It's perfect!" Rai squealed looking at Hailey in her wedding dress at the final fitting. Rachel agreed.

"Obi-Wan is going to love you in that dress!" Jaina said.

Hailey took a deep breath and smoothed over the material of the dress as she looked in the mirror.

Only a few more days to go.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Here it is! Hailey and Obi-Wan's wedding! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16

Now all of the planning and waiting was over and done with. Today was Hailey's day. It was her day to shine and be beautiful. But then again there was always something in her way.

"HAIR UP!" Rai yelled.

"HAIR DOWN!" Rachel yelled back.

"UP!"

"DOWN!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Hailey yelled over both of them. The twins stopped their yelling and sat down in their chairs. Their eyes were both focused on Hailey.

"Good," she calmly said. "Now I am going to wear my hair down and curly, because that is how it was when Obi-Wan and I first kissed. As for the both of you, its up to you how you wear your hair. So let me finish getting ready. We don't have the much longer until the ceremony starts."

The twins were the two bride's maids in the wedding. They left as Hailey turned back to face the mirror. Her hair was done, so all that needed to be done was her makeup. And she hated makeup. A Jedi Knight didn't need makeup. Yet when she had attended formal events with her grandmother, it was been a necessity. And she considered today a formal event.

"You know you look just like your grandmother."

Hailey smiled gently as she finished applying her makeup. Then she turned around and her smile got even bigger. Sitting on the bed, watching her was her grandfather's spirit.

"I was hoping that you would show up," she softly said.

Anakin could feel the sadness in her voice. "But you also wish that your grandma and sister were here don't you?"

Hailey slowly nodded yes.

"They are always with you. Those two watch over you so much. Both of them wished they could appear to you, but they can't."

"Why not?"

"Well your grandmother was never trained in the Force. So that's why she can't. As for your sister, she chooses not to."

That stung Hailey deeply. Her sister didn't want to appear to her. "But why doesn't she want to appear?"

"She doesn't want you to dwell over her death more then you have. That's why she doesn't. But lets not worry about those things dear. Today is a happy day."

The smile once again returned to Hailey's lips as Anakin continued talking to her.

"Now this union does seem a bit odd to me."

"Why grandpa?"

"Technically my granddaughter is marrying my Master."

Hailey laughed.

"Well it is true! He's regained all the memories of what his clone had done. So that means the memories of my training, my fall, and my betrayal. Even his death at my hands."

Hailey was still laughing a little. "I'm sorry grandpa to make you uncomfortable about it all. But I do love him."

"And he loves you just as much. Just remember one thing; never doubt each other's love. Have a wonderful day, Hailey."

She watched as her grandpa's spirit faded from view and became one with the Force again. She sighed happily as she slid her dress of its hanger and on to her body.

Once her dress was on, she took out a small wooden box from her chest of drawers and opened it. Lying inside was a tiny green gemstone and a slim silver chain. Her aunt Leia had let her borrow it, just like Jaina had on her wedding day. The necklace was a family heirloom from Alderaan, which managed to escape being destroyed when the planet was.

As Hailey put it on, she felt a sudden rush of energy through her body. It felt as if she was apart of this necklace. Within a few seconds, the feeling disappeared and she continued to finish getting ready.

She took one last look at herself before leaving the room. Soon everything was going to be different.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be nervous," Anakin Solo said.

Ben and Obi-Wan turned to look at him funny. "I know you've been nervous before," Ben said. "And you're a Jedi Knight just like we are."

"Ok you got me there,"

The three young men laughed as they continued to greet the small amount of guests that were arriving for the wedding. Mainly there were going to be Jedi there, but also Cal Omas was there representing the New Republic, as well as a few other senators.

"Just wait until you see my sister. This is the happiest I have ever seen her," Ben said as the trio took their places up at the front of the veranda, next to the Nubian Holy Man.

Obi-Wan took in a deep sigh as he waited for the ceremony to start. He was trying to calm his nerves.

"_Everything will be fine Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon gently said to his son through the Force.

Obi-Wan looked over at his father who was sitting next to Luke and Mara. He smiled gently at his father. Then when he looked up, Rai was slowly making her way down the aisle towards the front. She and Rachel were Hailey's bride's maids.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly one last time and reached out and gently brushed the warm, loving Force presence of Hailey. When he opened them, Rai and Rachel were both up at the front and Hailey was standing at the back, beaming with happiness.

She was breathtaking. The dress she was wearing was perfect – not too fancy. Simple but elegant. And her hair cascaded down around her shoulders. Placed through her hair were tiny flowers.

Their eyes met and they locked their gaze all the way down the aisle, until she was standing next to him. Her smiled widen as he took a hold of her hand.

"_You're so beautiful,"_ he said through the Force.

"_And I never thought that I would see you wearing anything besides Jedi robes,"_ she replied in reference to the formal suit he was wearing that matched Ben and Anakin's.

Their grip on each other's hands tightened, as the Holy Man began the ceremony. With in no time they had reached the part where they performed their vows.

"Hailey Amidala Skywalker, do you freely bind yourself to Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be his companion, partner, aide and comfort for all the days of your life?"

Hailey looked up at Obi-Wan with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She smiled gently as she said 'I do.'

"And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi promise to forsake all others, to be Hailey's comfort and confidant, friend, lover and companion for your mortal days?"

Obi-Wan smiled down at Hailey. "I do," he said.

"Rings, please," the Holy Man, said to Ben who took them from Anakin. Ben handed the two rings to the Holy Man, both silver in color. One ring was larger then the other one.

"The rings are a symbol of you love, unbroken and shining. They show the galaxy the vows you make here today."

Hailey picked up Obi-Wan's ring, while he picked up hers. They both took a deep breath as they gently slipped the rings on the fingers that they belonged on. Then they intertwined their hands once again as the Holy Man finished.

"You have each exchanged vows and rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife." the Holy Man said looking a both Hailey and Obi-Wan. "You may kiss the bride."

Obi-Wan gently brushed the hair from Hailey's face and leaned forward as their lips met in deep kiss. All around them cheers went up. Luke held Mara close to him as they watched their daughter and her new husband kiss for the first time as a married couple. Luke gently wiped a few small tears from his eyes. His little girl wasn't just his anymore. She was married.

"I present to you, the Kenobis," was the last thing that the Holy Man said as Hailey and Obi-Wan ended their kiss and turned to face the witnesses to their wedding ceremony.

Cheers once again went up. And everyone present, whether Force sensitive or not, could feel immense love between these two.

This was the just beginning of their new lives together.


	17. Epilogue

**AN:**** here is the end of book one! Make sure to keep on reading and I'll keep on updating and adding more to these stories. **

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Obi-Wan sighed contently as he held Hailey close to him as they danced underneath the moonlight of Naboo. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

He was the luckiest guy in the galaxy, he thought to himself as he pressed a kiss into Hailey's hair. He couldn't wait to see what paths he and Hailey would take together.

"And I feel the same way," Hailey softly said, looking up at her husband. Obi-Wan smiled down at her before kissing her lips.

This was only the beginning…

* * *

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" a young man asked watching the hustle and bustle of Coruscant from deep in the shadows.

"It has to work!" a young woman said forcefully. "We can't let this galaxy suffer what ours did."

"Plus the sleeper has awoken. The time has come for the last piece to be revealed," another male voice said.

"I just hope we can find her before they do…"


End file.
